


双城记 A Tale of Two Cities

by shiningfree



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, The Silmarillion References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningfree/pseuds/shiningfree
Summary: 精灵宝钻里两位著名炎魔终结者的耽美版野史，正剧向。跟狄更斯老先生没有关系。
Relationships: Ecthelion/Glorfindel
Kudos: 5





	1. 序章 - 灰港送别

第三纪3021年9月29日，灰港。  
  
初秋的晴朗天空，云淡风轻。斜阳洒在万顷碧波上，从遥远的海平线到近处白石砌成的高大岸堤，烟波浩淼的海面摇碎连天的金光。除了天边偶尔传来的一两声海鸥鸣叫，就只有海浪冲刷岸堤的轻柔水声，静谧的气氛似乎专为送别的人群应景。清新的海风夹杂着略微腥咸的气息扑面而来，自鼻腔钻入肺腑，似乎想要将岸边众人胸中的离愁别绪尽数赶出。四个小小的Hobbit人牢牢抱作一团，将哽咽声埋进彼此浓密的头发；Elrond牵着昔日养子、今日人皇的手，万语千言不知从何说起；一向聒噪的矮人Gimli安安静静地站在精灵好友的身边，含泪向萝林的金色夫人行礼告别……似乎察觉到自己的徒劳，海风失望地放弃了努力，转而去与天边飞翔的海鸟嬉戏，顽皮地托起鸟儿脱落的一片羽毛，打着旋儿飘啊飘，一直飘到……人群中唯一一个笑得没心没肺的家伙头上。  
  
“哎呀，你们两个不要再这么互瞪下去了好不好？不知道的还以为睿智的Elrond大师与英明的Elessar王之间有什么难解的深仇大恨呢。”Glorfindel笑嘻嘻地介入到正执手相看泪眼的昔日领主与昔日学生中间，饶有兴味地看着这两个以沉静稳重闻名的家伙被自己的打趣弄得一脸赧色。“Estel……这么叫你应该不会介意吧。虽然你现在是人皇了，但八十多年前你还光屁股的时候曾被我整天抱在怀里，六十多年前你还在当我的学生时被我罚过站……作为昔日的老师和你养父的第一助理，我有必要替他交待你几句话。首先，照顾好Arwen，其次，好好关照留下来的双胞胎和我们的Legolas，再其次，当好你的人皇，可不要来个什么晚年昏聩之类的……Legolas，如果他哪一样敢做不好，你马上乘船到Valinor来告诉我，我第一个杀回中土打他屁股……”清秀纤细的银发精灵会意一笑，转而用揶揄的眼光瞥向一边哭笑不得的人皇，一时间众人都有些忍俊不禁了。  
  
“别闹了。”揉着眼睛的Erestor从后面拍拍金发好友的肩膀，将他拉到边上，“你真是个专门破坏气氛的家伙。”“有吗？我只是不想看着大家最后一次团聚还搞得眼泪汪汪。”Glorfindel耸了耸肩膀。“离别时的伤感是必要的。更何况，今天在岸边分别的人，绝大部分以后永无机会相见了。”Erestor叹道，“对于你这种什么时候都能笑得没心没肺的家伙，我有时还真是羡慕。”  
  
金发精灵不置可否地微笑，转而望向海天相接处那眩目的一片金色，眼神变得迷蒙。  
  
有人说过，中土如果只剩下一个快乐的精灵，那么他一定叫做Glorfindel。笑容就是他的招牌，杀伐决断纵横捭阖间也从未从嘴角消去片刻。  
  
但你不必羡慕我，亲爱的朋友。前世今生，我所见过的生离死别太多太过惨痛。不愿忘记，不能忘记，千万年岁月无情的积淀早已让我不堪重负。多少次午夜梦回，心如火焚刀搅，我只有拿这笑脸作为武器，冷对前世的梦魇与今生的伤痛。  
  
Glorfindel的笑容，无关喜乐，只是千帆过尽后，沉寂的平静。  
  
真正笑由心生的Glorfindel，只属于两座城。一座在大海彼岸，彼时的禁锢，今日的归属；一座早已在历史的长河中灰飞烟灭，长眠于大海的万顷碧波之下。  
  
“一切都已准备好了。”港口之王Cirdan自逆光中走出，躬身行礼，身后，白船已然靠岸。  
  
Merry和Pippin扑在老巫师的怀里涕泗横流，估计Gandalf回到Aman后的第一件事情就该是洗他的袍子了。Frodo将一本红皮书塞进Sam手中：“我差不多写完了，最后几页，留给你。”  
  
那将是一部完整的魔戒征战史，证明精灵一族在中土掺过一脚的最后一部鸿篇巨著，Glorfindel想，以后再不会有任何书籍与歌谣传颂我们这古老一族的故事。第三纪已然落幕，第四纪甫将开始，中土从此属于人类，而我们，属于过去－－－传世名著《Silmarillion》中所记载的，在血与火中闪烁着瑰丽光芒的过去。  
  
最后一次与友人们逐个拥抱，轮到Legolas时，Glorfindel忍不住在他耳边低语：“朋友啊，我知道你对白树之王的忠诚不允许你现在离开。中土已甚少我们的族人，愿Ithilien的林木伴随绿叶王子常青。不管你今后的道路要如何去走，我只希望，终有一日能在Valinor再见到你的身影。”Thranduil之子扬首轻笑：“你且放心。我自有我的追求，也有我的原则。我会陪伴Elessar王至他与先祖相会的一刻，然后前往极西蒙福之地。不要为无端的担心困扰，我的朋友，我的导师。反倒是你，如不开心，别再勉强把笑挂在脸上。”Glorfindel一时怔住，抬起的手不知往何处放，只好拍拍Legolas的肩膀。我小看你了，Legolas of Mirkwood。从第一纪到第三纪，见过太多因亲人友人的死别而心碎离世的同类，就连自己也差点成为其中之一。这担心不算无端，只是没想到，如此执着的你竟会如此通透，就象当年那个与你重名的家伙，Legolas of Gondolin，连劝我的话也如出一辙。  
  
  
孤帆远影，白船已离岸甚远。Glorfindel倚在船舷边，一任长长的金发被海风吹散，手里，握着一个小小的精致酒瓶。“一个人吹风？多无聊。海上的时间还很长。大家一起聊天才有意思。”不用看了，一定是Erestor。“聊什么？我知道了，又是Gildor或者Lindir出的主意。直说了吧，你们想听我的罗曼史，多少年了都不死心。”“哎呀，既然什么都明白，那就快快招了吧。”Gildor和Lindir不知从什么地方一下子冒了出来，“英俊潇洒的远古精灵王整整一个第三纪不知拒绝了多少求爱，为的是曾经刻骨铭心的爱人。诸多求爱者都不知道那位虚无的竞争者是何方人物，否则早就知难而退了吧。”Lindir在一边挤眉弄眼，Glorfindel微笑着抬头，一只手臂已端成了危险的姿势：“如果你想游泳游到Aman，不妨说下去。”“……是我出的主意让他们来找你的。”Elrond王浑厚的声音从背后响起，Glorfindel愕然回头，对上了Elrond有些同情的目光，“你又在看那个酒瓶了。我的朋友啊，此次回归，你必将与他相见，也算熬到了头。为何你还是闭口不提？你还有什么样的心结无法打开？说出来吧，如许多年我们都不曾勉强你提及前尘往事，可这次是为了你，总不能带着这样一副心态去见他吧？”  
  
谢谢你们的好意，可我还不知道此次我们能不能相见。Glorfindel苦涩地笑了，“难道他还在亡者之殿？”Elrond皱起了眉头。“不知道。我离开Mandos殿堂之时，他的Fea仍在做魂灵引路人。”“为什么？”“这是他所选择的赎罪方式，赎当年背叛与杀亲的罪过。”还有他自己所认为的，害了我的罪过。  
  
Anar缓缓沉入海平面下，光辉的Isil升起来，柔和的银色光彩洒满了甲板。这交替的金银光辉，如同当年Aman的双圣树Laurelin与Teleprion，或是Gondolin的Glingal与Belthil。当年的Gondolin，是谁第一个把我们两比作Glingal与Belthil？Glorfindel想。听到这个比喻的Glorfindel满心兴奋地告诉他，你看我们是如此相配，而他，只是温柔地拥爱人入怀，音乐般的嗓音带着淡淡的哀愁：“不好。它们的光彩只有片刻交融，而后两相错过。”  
  
当时的我多么天真，只知道大笑你的多虑，却不知其后的家国覆灭只在弹指之间，你我分别以惊世骇俗的方式撒手人寰。而后转生的这么多年，我能留在身边缅怀你的，只有这么小小的一瓶酒。睿智如你啊，参得透那比喻中的不祥，为何参不透我们关系中，本没有是非对错？为何什么都要你来背？你可知这几千年来，我对你思念欲狂剜心蚀骨？  
  
Glorfindel轻轻揭起了酒瓶上标签的一角，加了魔法保护的纸质标签历几千年时光而完好无损，一行优美而遒劲的花体字在Isil银光照耀下发出微弱的光芒：  
  
献给挚爱的Glorfindel  
Ecthelion  
  
一滴泪落在标签上，Glorfindel笑着摆了摆头，“好，这个故事太长，我不知从何说起，给我一个晚上想想。明天如果你们还有兴趣，就来听罢。”


	2. 【Tirion篇】一见如故

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小G与小Ec的初遇

第三纪3021年9月30日，海上凌晨。  
  
一夜辗转未成眠的Glorfindel从客舱的床上爬起来，披上一件外袍，踱到了甲板上。  
  
漫天星斗仍在调皮地眨眼，海浪轻轻摇动着白船，仿若母亲晃动摇篮般小心轻柔。闭上眼，能听见清新的海风在耳边吟唱，温婉一如当年蒙福之地的童谣。  
  
“花开绚烂，  
水流潺潺，  
花影映水中，  
清泉抚花蔓。  
……”  
  
Glorfindel猛地睁开眼睛，不，这不是海风的声音，是真的吟唱，带着浓重Sindarin口音的quenya童谣从船尾传来，歌声飘飘渺渺。  
  
飞奔到船尾，Glorfindel看见了一个靠着船舷坐在甲板上的Teleri水手，正一脸宠爱地看着怀里一个6、7岁的Teleri小精灵。小精灵扬着脸，天真无邪的大眼睛望向突然闯入的不速之客，唱着歌的嘴巴却没停下来。  
  
“请问……您的孩子怎么会唱quenya语的童谣，而且，还是七八千年前的Valinor童谣？”  
  
水手抬起头来，“尊贵的客人啊，我在伊瑞西亚岛出生长大，从母亲那里学来这首歌谣，又把它教给了我的孩子。我并不知道它有七八千年的历史，甚至不确切知道这首歌的歌词意义。只知这是很早以前从Valinor流传而来，已经在Valinor本土失传的一首歌。”  
  
已经在Valinor失传了啊。  
  
小精灵还在唱：  
“……清泉竭时芳华尽，  
相生相伴无穷己。……”  
  
那是我们小时候，唱得最多的一首歌。  
  
********************  
“你唱。”“不，你唱得比我好听。”“那我们一起唱。”  
……  
“你看，歌里唱得一点没错，泉竭了，花就死了。”  
“呜呜……那是我好不容易种的花。”  
“你别哭啊，我再帮你种好了。”  
……  
********************  
  
“大人，大人？”水手的声音打断了Glorfindel的冥想。“您知道这首童谣的确切歌名是什么吗？”  
  
金发精灵笑了笑：“花与泉。”  
  
我知道该从什么时候讲起了。  
  
********************  
  
“Glorfindel！我们等了一夜啦！”早餐桌上，Glorfindel毫不意外地被一群人围住了。  
  
“好吧，我先给你们讲，关于两个小男孩的故事。”  
  
神树纪1300年春末，Valinor的Tirion城。  
  
Glorfindel是Fingolfin王子家族卫队长Glorion的儿子，Ecthelion是著名学者Rumil唯一的孙子。  
  
他和他生活的轨迹本没有一点交集。且不说一个住城南一个住城北，就算把他们两家圈在一个院子里，以Rumil那种把Ecthelion关在家里的教育方式，和Glorfindel那种从不会在饭前5分钟内出现在正常场所的生活习性，他们也绝无可能有机会－－或者说－－那么早有机会相遇。  
  
然而命运的走向常常不可预测，就像Valie Vaire手中的机梭。你不知哪一天，某两根看上去毫不相干的线就在机梭引导下，在某点交织了。  
  
而他们俩也由衷感激命运让他们一早相遇，虽然第一次见面的方式，实在不那么友好。  
  
这一天Ecthelion极其快乐，因为祖父没有让他窝在书房里临摹tengwar字母的四种书法，而是带着他一起上了Taniquetil山，前往Vanyar精灵居住的Valmar城去为自己的著作《Ainur之歌》搜集资料。  
  
祖父一进了Valar的大殿，小Ecthelion就跑了出来。关在笼子里太久的小鸟一展翅就飞出很远，一路飞到了Taniquetil山下Vanyar精灵的果园。  
  
鸟语花香，阳光明媚，Ecthelion简直想要张开双臂唱一首歌了，然而还没来得及放开歌喉，就被一个高速运动的不明物体撞飞了出去。“咚！……咣当！……哎哟！……”待到满眼闪动的小星星褪去时，Ecthelion看清了罪魁祸首，一个和自己差不多大的小精灵。小精灵有着一头媲美Laurelin金光的长发，虽然现在乱得象一蓬草；小精灵的脸蛋白皙而细腻，虽然上面脏兮兮的还隐约有几道指甲印；小精灵有一双让天空失色的蓝色大眼睛，虽然这双眼睛正恶狠狠地瞪着自己－－“谁让你挡我的道！”“可是，明明是你在我后面。我怎么知道挡了你呢？”Ecthelion很是委屈。小精灵不说话，好奇地上上下下打量着他，“Noldo？”“是啊。”“你哪个小分队的？”“o_o？”“不要告诉我你是逃兵。”“O_O?”“……你到底是什么人？！……”“我叫Ecthelion。”“没听说过。”金发小精灵有点失望，正准备走开，Ecthelion冒出了一句话：“你是Vanya？”“你说谁是Vanya？！”金发小精灵犹如被滚油泼到脚一般跳了起来，一张漂亮的小脸涨得通红：“我最恨别人说我是Vanya！”Ecthelion挠了挠头：“可是你有一头金发啊。”“谁说金发就一定是Vanya了？Arafinwe殿下是吗？他的儿女们是吗？我妈是Vanya，可我是个Noldo！你听好了，我是Noldor小勇士团Turukano殿下麾下第一战将Glorfindel!”“可是……Noldor小勇士团是什么？”“&^&^%$#@)&&%$……”  
  
对自己深以为荣的团体名号居然不被对方所知感到无比挫败的Glorfindel耐着性子向Ecthelion解释了半天Noldor小勇士团：大部分Tirion城的Noldor男孩子从懂事起到少年前期都会加入的组织，长大了的出去，新的一批再补上来，该团体常常从事诸如……和诸如……的活动（反正就是小孩子happy大人头痛的活动啦）。  
  
“比如今天，我们和那群Vanyar小子们在果园里大战三百回合，大获全胜！我们抢到的樱桃绝对比他们多很多！”  
……  
“从Tirion城南走哪条路可以最快到达Lorien的花园，你不知道吧。”  
……  
“我已经练剑一年了，给你看我的这把练习剑。”  
……  
  
面前这个漂亮得不像话的黑发小精灵好像什么都不知道，Glorfindel越来越得意了。  
  
“喂，看你什么都不知道，你平时都做些什么呀？”  
  
“我每天上课，然后在家里看书、练字、吹笛子、种种花。”  
  
“就这些？”“就这些。”“你是怎么活过来的啊！”  
  
面对Glorfindel的惊讶，Ecthelion沉默了。他从未觉得自己的生活方式有什么太大不妥，虽然对自己期望甚高的祖父的魔鬼式教育法有时让他有点不满。周围都是一群比自己大出不少的同学，长时间以来他一直没有机会交到朋友，也从不曾知道原来生活可以如此多彩。  
  
“那个，Glorfindel，你可不可以，做我的朋友啊？”  
  
“好啊，记着，在外面要是被人欺负了，就喊我Glorfindel的名号！”  
  
……  
  
“哎呀！都什么时候了，我该跟大部队回Tirion城了。”金发小精灵突然惊叫着跳起来冲进了果园，一会儿功夫又哭丧着脸出来了，“糟了，他们都走了，我不认识路啊……要是今晚不回去，我会被我爸揍的……呜呜……”黑发小精灵有些愧疚：“都怪我，只顾着跟你说话，把你耽误了。别哭，我认识路的，我送你回去。”  
  
Teleperion的银光升起来了，天色变得暗淡，两个小精灵深一脚浅一脚走在山路上，林木的涛声变得诡异，Glorfindel打了个哆嗦：“Ecthelion，你会唱歌吗？”“会啊。”“你，唱首歌好吗？”“你是不是害怕啊？”“我，我才没有！”“好了好了，我唱。”  
  
清越的歌声扬起，如山泉流过石间，如轻风抚过长草，金发小精灵一时听得有些痴了。“你唱得真好听，快赶上Maglor殿下了。就是……歌词听不怎么懂。这是什么歌啊？”“雅歌。”“这你都会唱！”“很奇怪吗？”Glorfindel有些挫败：“唱首简单点的好吗？”“你会唱哪首？”“花与泉。”“你唱。”“不，你唱得比我好听。”“那我们一起唱。”  
  
山间一路撒下两个小精灵清亮的歌声。  
  
“Ecthelion，你不是也没来过几次吗，怎么认的路啊？”“你看天边，那是Valacirca，维拉之镰，那是Menelmacar，猎户星座，两者一定位，就分得清东南西北了。沿着正确的方向，找到能走的路，沿着走就好了。”“……”  
  
Tirion城门口，Ecthelion向Glorfindel道别，两个人把一张纸撕成两半，分别写下地址。“你的字写得那么好看！”金发小精灵惊讶地叫起来。“有好几种写法呢，你看，还可以这么写……”“哇哇，这种花体字最漂亮了！”“你喜欢啊，我下回教你。”  
  
“Ecthelion，你到底多大。”“9岁。你呢？”“我也9岁，可是你怎么懂那么多？”“我觉得你比我懂的多啊。”  
  
  
Ecthelion平生第一次因为“不告而别”遭到祖父严厉的责骂，可他觉得挨骂也是值得的，因为他有了一个新朋友，这个新朋友向他展示了一个完全不同的世界。  
Glorfindel平生第一次没有在晚饭后玩失踪，而是拿起Ecthelion写给他的纸，小心临摹起来，他感到很兴奋，因为他有了一个新朋友，这个新朋友有着出奇的好脾气和不同于同龄人的智慧。  



	3. 【Tirion篇】青梅竹马

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乖小孩Ec打架受罚

如果没有那么早遇上Ecthelion，历史上的Glorfindel或许仍是一代名将，但绝不可能成为第三纪时享誉中州的博学者；如果没有那么早遇上Glorfindel，历史上的Ecthelion或许会象他祖父那样成为语言学与哲学的一代宗师，却不一定会走上戎马生涯，更绝不会以“战神”之名流芳百世。  
  
也许，这就是Iluvatar的安排。  
  
事实上，Ecthelion的生活从与Glorfindel相遇的第二天起就开始偏离正常轨道，他闯了平生第一次祸，而罪魁祸首就是Glorfindel。  
  
那天一大早，Glorfindel拿着前一天Ecthelion写给他的地址，一路直奔城北，却在快到目的地的路上遇到了两个背着练习剑前往训练场的小精灵－－刚刚成为Turgon王子陪练的Duilin和Egalmoth。两个心高气傲的小家伙对Glorfindel本来就不服气，这次狭路相逢，更是分外眼红。“呦，小金花，难得这么早见到你啊。”“啊呀，连剑都没带，小金花真是天才啊。”急着要见新朋友的Glorfindel顾不得和两个别扭伙伴斗嘴，只是瞪了他们一眼就继续走路。一见平时那么张扬的小金花居然没回嘴，两个小家伙更带劲儿了，互相一使眼色，立刻跳到Glorfindel两侧，挤眉弄眼地一唱一和起来：“一朵小金花，开在竹篱下，空长好模样，禁不起吹打。”Glorfindel一下子被激怒了：“你们叫谁小金花！？谁又禁不起吹打了？”“啊呀呀，小金花生气了，我们好怕怕。”Glorfindel冷笑了一声，突然一拳朝离他最近的Duilin挥了过去，身体本来就轻的Duilin一下子被打翻在地，Egalmoth顿时大怒着扑上来，三个人混战作一团。Glorfindel在同龄小精灵里算是很会打架的，然而双拳难敌四手，渐渐落败下来，被Duilin和Egalmoth一左一右按翻在地，正当两个小家伙气势汹汹地威胁要他“多吃几口土”的时候，一个温和动听的声音响了起来：“你们在干什么……是Glorfindel？！”  
  
Ecthelion本来是抱着课本去书院的，却没想到在离家不远处的巷口看见了被按翻在地的Glorfindel。好不容易交到的新朋友居然被人欺负了，一时情急，扔了课本就想上去拉架，而Egalmoth和Duilin居然把他当作是Glorfindel的帮手，丢下地上的败将就朝他扑了过来。  
  
这下Glorfindel慌了，他的新朋友是个从没打过架的乖乖牌，肯定要吃大亏了！情急之中爬起来就朝几个人中间冲过去：“不要动他，有种的只管冲我来，柿子不要只捡软的……”“捏”字还没出口，Egalmoth突然惨叫一声，捂着嘴翻倒在地，然后……吐出两颗带血的门牙。Ecthelion立在一边，右手还端成握拳的姿势，四个人全都呆住了。  
  
……  
  
于是乖乖牌平生第一次被大怒的祖父关进书房面壁思过。  
  
Glorfindel爬墙进了Rumil家的院子，悄悄摸到书房窗边看进去，黑发小精灵红着眼睛吸着鼻子立在墙边，看样子刚刚哭过。  
  
“Ecthelion，Ecthelion，我在这里。”黑发小精灵闻声而来，朝他的新朋友挤出一个笑容：“Glorfindel……你今天没事吧？”  
  
自己都被连累了还管我，Glorfindel心里有些感动，掏出一个小小的竹篮：“一点樱桃，本来是带给你吃的，可惜被压坏了不少。”  
  
窗格太小，篮子和拳头都伸不进去，小精灵挠了挠脑袋，“还是我喂你吧。”  
  
金发男孩小心翼翼地捡出比较完整的樱桃，穿过窗格挨个送进黑发男孩嘴里，然后把压烂的那些捡吧捡吧，囫囵送进自己口中。  
  
有轻柔的南风吹过，Laurelin的金光从院落的树桠间流泻下来，洒在窗里窗外两个心满意足分着吃樱桃的小精灵身上。  
  
“我可以叫你埃克吗？”“嗯。那……我可不可以叫你格洛芬？”“好。埃克，你知道吗，Egalmoth那个傻蛋，他那两颗门牙晃了三天，本来就该换了，你算是帮他忙啦……想不到你身手还挺不错。”  
……  
“你懂那么多，给我讲故事好不好?”“好。那你也给我讲讲你的故事吧。”  
……  
  
金银双树的光辉开始交织了，两个小男孩双手隔着窗格相握，不知不觉已经说了半天的话。待到要走时，Glorfindel真是依依不舍了。  
  
“你过来一点。”Ecthelion掏出一块手绢，小心翼翼地擦去Glorfindel脸上的尘土。“再把身上的土掸掉，把头发绑好一些。等你回去时，你爸爸就看不出来你打过架了。”Glorfindel愣了一下：“你可真细心。”“我倒霉就够了，不想你跟我一样倒霉。”Ecthelion笑了笑：“你弄干净了，还……真好看。”  
  
其实你更好看，Glorfindel在心里说。  
  
挥挥小手，金发与嫩绿色的衣衫下摆在晚风中扬起，Glorfindel转身消失在淡淡的暮霭之中。  
  
……  
  
Ecthelion一个晚上都有些发怔，那张跳脱的笑脸仿佛总在眼前摇晃。  
  
然而他不知道，那张笑脸的主人，整晚里满心里想着的，都是一双墨蓝色的、温柔幽深如两泓泉水一般的眼睛－－他Ecthelion的眼睛。


	4. 【Tirion篇】少年烦恼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 别扭小G

神树纪1301年春，“花之诞”节日刚过，Ecthelion就被祖父送进了Tirion城专为未成年精灵开设的武术学校。  
  
“自去年从Valmar城归来之后，你就变得不安分了。”Rumil做出这个决定的那天，叹着气对小Ecthelion说，“与其整日变着法子找借口往外跑，还不如光明正大地跟你那鬼精灵的小朋友在训练场上折腾。Noldor男儿无不习武，你早晚也是要进去的。只是没料到会进去的那么早。”Ecthelion不言，心里却很清楚祖父的失望。父母常年周游Aman各地，或是讲学，或是考察人文风土，一年里也难得着一次家，只好将年幼的Ecthelion交由Rumil抚养。祖父只有这么一个孙辈，偏偏又天生资质出众，更是期望甚高，对他的教育投入了极大精力。书香传家，以文济世，刀剑拳脚上只要不至于差到落人笑柄便已足够，这样小的年龄就送去习武，在祖父眼里无疑是一种精力的浪费。  
  
“祖父，我不会让您失望，不管在哪个方面。”小Ecthelion踮起脚，吻了吻祖父的脸颊，“我将来会成为像您一样的学者大家，让人家出版一部《Ecthelion格言录》来。”Rumil紧缩的眉头放松开来，欣慰而宠溺地看着懂事的宝贝孙子转身走进书房。  
  
刚进武术学校的那天，Ecthelion格外拘谨，虽然有很多年龄相仿的小精灵，却都跟他不大说的上话。毕竟没有几个人会跟他谈论《雅歌》或《Aman风物志》中的内容，而他也不知如何在那些东家长西家短的闲聊中插话。直到Glorfindel的出现，才将他从无可适从中解救出来。  
  
“埃克！告诉你一个好消息，你被分到Glorion，就是我Atar名下学习，跟我一组。以后我们天天都可以在一起啦。”Glorfindel高高兴兴地将他的朋友拉到一边，迫不及待地向他介绍，“我们要学习的内容里，近身格斗是必修的。弓箭、刀、剑等等兵器是任选，可以每种都学，最后选择一种最合适自己的精修。你刚来，先每种都试试吧。”“格洛芬，你精修哪一种？”“剑。”“那好，我就选剑。”  
  
小男孩选剑的理由很简单，就是可以跟Glorfindel一起，而不必混在一群说不上话的孩子们当中。然而很快事实证明，这个选择歪打正着。  
  
Glorion惊讶地发现，自己名下新收的这名学生，有着令人惊异的天赋，进步简直就是神速。一向吝啬于夸奖学生的他居然连连破例，对Ecthelion赞不绝口。“Ecthelion，如果一直保持这种状态，你一定能在明年的少年遴选中胜出。”  
  
Noldor全民尚武，少年遴选是Noldor王室每年的夏日之门庆典之前举办的活动，其目的是为了从Tirion城的男孩中挑选优秀的人才给王室各家族卫队做后备补充，以及为众王子挑选伙友侍从－－说白了就是未来亲信。能在这种遴选中脱颖而出，对于任何一个非王族的Noldor男孩来说，无疑是很高的荣耀。Glorfindel在两年前就通过了遴选，他父亲又是Turgon王子的剑术老师，于是Glorfindel毫无悬念地成为了Turgon王子的侍从。  
  
然而Ecthelion并不关心这些，此时的他，仍然惦记着对祖父的许诺：将来做一个学者。至于进入王室卫队成为某位王子的侍从，并不在计划范围之内。  
  
只要能保持现在的生活状态，他就心满意足了。除了练武读书之外，每天都可以和好朋友见面，谈天说地，切磋较量，日子过得充实而愉快。而且随着Ecthelion的渐渐合群，他还交到了不少新朋友，其中甚至包括曾跟他干过架的Duilin和Egalmoth。  
  
然而Glorfindel的烦恼来了。  
  
“Ecthelion就是不一样，什么都懂，脾气却出奇的好。哪像某些臭屁的家伙，整天一副鼻孔朝天欠修理的模样。”Duilin一手拉着Ecthelion，一边斜着眼瞟Glorfindel。“就是就是。Ecthelion现在进步那么快，很快就会把某些人比下去啦……咦？小金花我可没说你。”Egalmoth挽着Ecthelion另一只手，挑衅地回应Glorfindel恶狠狠的眼神。Ecthelion有些尴尬，想说点什么又不知该怎么说，Glorfindel僵在原地，气鼓鼓地望着那看上去亲亲密密的三个人，突然一甩手，拔腿跑出了练功场，全然不顾身后Ecthelion焦急的呼喊。  
  
小精灵一口气跑到了Lorellin湖畔树丛里那块开满小黄花的空地，扑倒在花丛之中。这里是他和Ecthelion共同的秘密花园，两个人时常来玩耍的地方。有时候Ecthelion会拿来一本书给Glorfindel做推荐讲解，有时候则是趴在地上手把手地教他练书法；或者是练习摔跤，两人扭打着倒在花丛里，角力变成了互相咯吱，笑声伴着花瓣飞扬；或者Glorfindel干脆什么都不做，躺在地上静静地听好朋友吹他的长笛，Ecthelion的笛声悠远而轻扬，总能让人忘记所有的忧伤……  
  
可是现在，Ecthelion不是自己一个人的了。他有了新朋友，他的新朋友又偏偏喜欢和自己过不去，而他居然还不帮自己说话！Glorfindel越想越嫉妒，越想越委屈。索性呈大字形趴在地上不起来了。  
  
良久，眼睛的余光瞥倒了一双穿着靴子的小脚。Glorfindel身子一缩，翻身朝向另一边。那双脚的主人叹了口气，又走了几步绕到他的正面，蹲下身来伸手去扳他的肩膀，被Glorfindel挥手拍开。再伸手，再拍开，再伸手……金发小精灵怒了，“别管我！”又是一声叹息，“格洛芬，别生气。我有些话要和你谈谈。”Glorfindel把脸埋在手臂中，还是一声不吭。Ecthelion在他身边坐下来，一手扶住好朋友的肩膀，轻声说：“格洛芬，你啊，怎么说呢。你很聪明、很厉害，可是太傲了，有时候说话太冲，让人受不了。当然你对我没那样过，但是你对其他人……特别是对Duilin和Egalmoth，简直就是针尖对麦芒。他们两个，其实是很好的人呢，你要是能收敛一点儿，会跟他们成为很好的朋友的，我们一起做朋友不好吗？”“哼，谁稀罕跟他们做朋友啊！”Glorfindel“呼”地一声坐了起来，“反正现在你也有新朋友了，不稀罕我了。没帮我说一句话，反而跑来替他们教训我？好，好，你现在进步很快呀，马上就比我强了，我爸说你明年肯定能被选中。现在我就提前恭喜你，免得到那时你就更不拿正眼瞧我了。”“你……”Ecthelion叹了口气，“我对遴选没兴趣，也不会去参加的。”Glorfindel冷笑：“喔，我们的大能人Ecthelion心气高得很哪，对遴选都没兴趣，要当今最高王陛下亲自来请才肯呢。”“格洛芬，不要这样好吗？不是你想的那样……”Ecthelion很努力地忍着气，还是没有发作。“那样是哪样？你要是因为怕那时风头太劲把我比下去而不愿意参加的话，我现在就劝你把那‘好心’收回来！我才不怕什么所谓后起之秀呢！”“别闹了，格洛芬。”“谁闹了？不稀罕人家就别假惺惺的。我Glorfindel没有这样的朋友！”  
  
这话一出口，两个人脸色都变了。“Glorfindel，你要真这样，我也没办法。”Ecthelion的声音一如既往的平和，然而语气却冷的出奇，墨蓝色的大眼睛里扬起了风暴一样的色彩，他站了起来，转身低着头离开。  
  
Glorfindel悔得肠子发青。以前只知道埃克脾气好，对着他可以毫无顾忌地满口跑马。今天一赌气就口不择言，却是真真伤到他了。又拉不下面子追上去道歉，只能眼睁睁望着好朋友越走越远。  
  
接下来的日子对于Glorfindel简直就是煎熬，Ecthelion表面上对他和其他所有的小精灵都是一样无懈可击的友好，只是再找不到从前那种亲密的感觉。而一见他和别人，特别是Duilin、Egalmoth在一起说说笑笑，Glorfindel就嫉妒得要命。于是寻衅打架越来越频繁，被Glorion拉到校场中央罚站的次数越来越多。  
  
大家都说，Glorfindel越来越不像话了。  
  
“唉，这孩子身上，Vanyar血统怎么一点作用都不起呢？亏他长得那么象你。”Glorion无奈地对自己温柔的Vanyar妻子叹息。


	5. 【Tirion篇】重归于好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小G与小Ec比武对打，小G受伤，和好

当Alqualonde港的天鹅再次成批出现在Tirion城上空时，1302年的春天不知不觉降临。Yavanna的春风使者吹绿了Lorien的花园，吹皱了Lorelin的一池春水，却吹不去困扰在某个金发小精灵心头整整一秋的烦恼。

“花之诞”节日的那天，Glorfindel又一次一个人来到了他的秘密花园，孤独地向那满地小黄花诉说自己的心事。“……四个月了，埃克还是不大搭理我，他都不跟我来看你们了……他说，你们的名字叫做Celandine，他还说，我的头发颜色跟你们很像……”Glorfindel惆怅地喃喃自语，在花丛中躺了一会儿，突然心头一亮，跳起来就往家里跑。

这时，一个一直隐藏在树丛里提着花锄的身影走了出来，开始给小黄花们松土拔草。

Glorfindel有了一个主意，要在秘密花园里再种上一块白花，就是Ecthelion家院子里的那种。从前每次看到Ecthelion一身白衣坐在白花丛中吹笛子的样子，怎么说呢……他觉得那景象无法用语言形容。白花跟埃克很合衬，如果这里也能有一片，那就真的是属于“我们”的花园了。埃克要是知道，会不会一高兴就原谅自己了？Glorfindel这样想。

于是金发小子开始行动。然而第二天他就听说了Ecthelion要离开武术学校一段时间的消息，据说是要跟祖父一起去巡游Aman，到春天快结束时才会回来。Glorfindel有些失落，继而又释然：等到他回来的时候，花儿就该长好了，就把这片白花作为一个惊喜的礼物送给埃克吧。

Lorien花园里的大树树冠再次长成浓密华盖的时候，掰着手指算日子的Glorfindel终于盼来了春日的尽头。

可是一件令他极度困扰的事情发生了，秘密花园里本来长势很好的小白花和小黄花们渐渐开始凋零，浓密的花田变得稀稀落落，Glorfindel想破了头也没找出原因，急得团团直转。

还没来得及解决花儿的问题，Glorfindel就在少年遴选赛中，猝不及防地再次见到了Ecthelion。

这一年的少年遴选赛格外隆重，操持得仿如一次大节的典礼。意气风发的Noldor少年们按年龄身高分组，身着劲装队列整齐地排在Tirion王宫外的大广场上，等待着王室成员莅临检视。这队列中人，个个都是由下面百里挑一推举上来，而今日的遴选，又是百里挑一。Glorfindel随父亲一起来到王宫大厅，敏锐的精灵视力让他一下就从外面一众小精灵中，找到了安安静静立着、并不显山露水的Ecthelion。

他……不是不打算来么？

在一片雷动的欢呼声中，最高王Finwe陛下领着三位王子Feanor、Fingolfin和Finarfin莅临广场高台，身后跟随一众王孙。围观的人群纷纷议论，Noldor王室全部男丁盛装到场，看来今年的遴选相当受重视，这是因为今年的选手们素质格外的好，当然也就意味着竞争会格外激烈。Glorfindel对大人们的议论并不怎么关心，只把一双眼睛锁定在自己的朋友身上。然而遴选赛刚刚开始没一会儿，他就被Turgon王子招到了身边，站在了一个视野很不好的位置，弄得他非常沮丧。“小金花，别蔫巴着脸，弄得跟干花似的就不好看了喔。”Turgon王子笑嘻嘻地拍着他的肩，Glorfindel无奈地低头。跟自己年龄相仿的Turgon王子是个思维奔逸活泼开朗的家伙，据说“小金花”的外号最初就是他给起的，可自己又不能跟王子殿下打架。百无聊赖中的Glorfindel憋着一口气在心里向Manwe祈祷：Findaráto殿下啊，快点出现把您的好朋友Turukáno殿下带走吧，不要让我老站在这个地方……

“Turukáno！Glorfindel！你们在这里！”仿佛是Manwe听到了小精灵的祈祷，Finrod王子穿过人群走到了他们面前，“Turukáno，你哥哥呢？他没跟你一起？”“我哥哥？用脚趾头想都知道，肯定跟Nelyafinwë在一起啦。你找他干什么？”“不是我要找他，是你父亲在找他。今年Nolofinwë伯父想要给他再找一个陪练侍从。”“我哥哥的陪练侍从啊，都差不多成摆设了，还找？”“真的吗？我还觉着挺奇怪的呢，他的陪练侍从太少了。”“我觉着真没有必要啦，有Nelyafinwë陪着他，连剑术老师都不用。Glorion老师在他那边都失业了……”

小精灵们还在叽叽喳喳，人群中突然爆发出一阵热烈的掌声，Glorion洪亮的声音在广场上响起：“……第四组，Ecthelion胜出！”

一阵没来由的自豪感涌上Glorfindel心头，他迫不及待地挤出人群冲向高台，狂喜中看见了走出队列向Finwe王躬身行礼的Ecthelion。

起身的瞬间，Ecthelion正好与Glorfindel四目相对，黑发小精灵墨蓝色的眸子里突然亮了一下，然而那光彩一闪即逝，视线也随之不动声色地移开。Glorfindel一颗本来快要飞扬起来的心一下子落到了谷底。

他连对我笑一下都不肯，连看我一眼都嫌多余，Glorfindel的鼻子不知不觉有些发酸，低下头使劲眨了眨眼睛，又倔强地把头扬了起来。

这时Fingolfin王子在Finwe王耳边低语了两声，Finwe王点点头，低下身来，声音庄严而温和：“孩子，你很优秀。不知你对成为我们某一位王子的侍从有没有兴趣？”放在以往，最高王的这句问话几乎纯粹就是为了例行公事，因为被看中的小精灵无一例外都是喜出望外地答谢王恩。然而这一次，Ecthelion的回答却出人意料。

黑发小精灵红着脸抬起头，声音有些磕巴但仍旧清亮：“能够、能够得到最高王陛下的赏识非常……荣幸。然而在下、在下自认水平未逮，惶恐不能胜任。”

这下不仅高台上的Noldor王族们愣住，所有的观众们都惊掉了下巴。不等Finwe王回过劲儿，一阵爽朗的笑声响起，Feanor王子已经移步踱了出来：“我认识你，Rumil家的小Ecthelion。不愧是著名学者之孙，这么小的年纪就能把托词说得这么圆滑。我替你说了吧，你的祖父是打算你接他的班的，所以并不期望你进王族卫队，是不是？可我不明白，既然不打算进来，你又何必参加遴选？为了好玩，还是要证明什么？”这下Ecthelion的脸更红了，他的眼神飞速扫过Glorfindel，头低了下去：“我，我……”看到这孩子的窘样，Finwe王好心地打起了圆场：“原来是Rumil之孙啊，如果是这样，不进来也罢了，只可惜了一双剑士的手啊。”

小精灵们这边炸开了锅，Turgon义愤填膺：“Ecthelion在搞什么名堂啊，他还当遴选是玩儿？难道瞧不起我哥不成？”Finrod给他降火：“好啦，他怎么知道说的就是你哥啊。我看他连自己能够胜出都不知道呢。”“不行，我来跟他玩一把。”Turgon嘴角露出一丝坏笑，Finrod立刻紧张起来：“你又要干什么？”Turgon不理会金发堂弟的劝阻，直直跑到Finwe王身边，鞠躬行礼：“祖父陛下，遴选有遴选的规矩。Ecthelion说他是对自己的能力没信心，不试一试怎么知道呢？我建议从后备王族卫队里找一位年龄和级别都相当的小精灵跟他比试一下，要是他赢了就会对自己有信心了不是？就算最后还是不愿加入，就当是为大家表演，也弥补一下缺憾啊。”Fingolfin王子盯着自己放肆的二儿子哭笑不得，Feanor王子脸上的笑容高深莫测，Finarfin王子则是掩着嘴巴转过身去。Finwe王嘴角抽动了一下，点了点头。

恶作剧成功的Turgon一转身，朝Glorion做了“请您选一个”的手势，Glorion环视了一眼那群小精灵侍从们，提起嗓子高喊：“Glorfindel，上场！”

还沉浸在个人痛苦中的Glorfindel差点被父亲的这一嗓子喊得Fea都出窍，刚明白过来就被Finrod和Turgon合力推上了场。

这下又和Ecthelion面对面了，一人手里被塞进一把练习钝剑之后，Glorfindel强忍着让自己的眼神不要和对方的相接，尽量把注意力集中在手里的剑上。然而比试一开始，Glorfindel就觉出了不对，Ecthelion太小心翼翼了！简直就像是在让着自己一样。无名的火气涌上了金发小精灵的心头，当两人身体接近的时候，他咬牙切齿地压低了声音叫道：“少来这一套！不就是看不起我吗？躲了我几个月不算，现在还想羞辱我啊！有什么本事都使出来吧，今天不把你撂倒我就不叫Glorfindel！”“铛！”Ecthelion狠狠地挥出了重剑，震得Glorfindel手腕发麻，抬头又对上了那风暴一般的双眼。这下子两个人都来劲了，拼得越来越狠，当Ecthelion再次一剑正劈下来时，Glorfindel挥剑去挡，这时意外发生了，剑柄裂开，剑柄和剑身交接处突然松脱，剑身当啷落地的同时Ecthelion手中剑势已经不能完全收回，那一下重劈实实落在了Glorfindel的左肩上。钻心的剧痛袭了上来，在一片惊呼中倒地的瞬间，Glorfindel满脑子想的都是：废了，这下子要被Egalmoth和Duilin他们笑死了……

……

“你的骨头够硬的，没伤着。皮肉肿了好大一块，筋也伤了，一段时间内不能乱动……”躺在王宫休息室里的Glorfindel肩上缠了好大一块纱布，等罗里罗嗦的医生和父亲都走了，一群伙伴呼啦涌了进来，Turgon急切地道歉：“对不起，我只是想耍耍他，没想到会出这样的意外……”Egalmoth和Duilin扭扭捏捏地走过来：“嗯，我们……其实一直想跟你道歉的，去年那会儿……嗯，一直拖到现在……嗯，对不起。”“好啦好啦，我也有错不是吗？”Glorfindel没来由的一阵轻松：“其实我也该说对不起的。”这时Duilin回头看了一眼门边，给所有人使了个眼色，“那，你多休息会儿，我们先走啦！”呼啦一下，小精灵们全跑没影了。

一个银白色的身影挪了进来，Glorfindel心中一阵狂跳，想把脸挪到一边去，可上身不太听使唤。那个身影走到身边来，突然一下抱住了他，脸蛋埋进了他的颈窝。金发小精灵顿时浑身脱力，挣扎了几下，那双臂膀却在不弄痛他的前提下越抱越紧，接着Glorfindel听到了低低的抽泣声，“格洛芬，对不起……我怎么伤到你了呢……”Ecthelion抬起了脸，眼睛红红的，眼泪还在不断地流。心里有个僵硬的地方突然变得柔软，这么长时间以来的委屈和苦恼一下子有了出口，Glorfindel“哇”地一下大哭出声：“你总算愿意跟我说话了啊，我以为你永远都不会再理我了呢。看来我还是受伤才有用，要是死掉的话你会不会更后悔……”“别胡说啊！”Ecthelion急得用手去捂他的嘴，却被Glorfindel一口咬中，痛得直抽气：“明明是你不愿意理我啊！”“我哪有！”Glorfindel抬起能动的一边臂膀把Ecthelion紧紧抱住，一边哽咽一边把鼻涕眼泪往他身上蹭，“我让你还敢不理我，我让你还敢不理我！”

……

“你为什么又愿意来参加遴选了？”“还不是因为你去年那句话？”“……我说的是气话哪！”“谁让你说气话！我就不能赌气了？”“你干吗躲我躲那么久？”“你不是不愿意跟我做朋友了么？”“……还说你聪明，我看你笨死了！”“……”

……

“埃克，我再也不胡闹了。”“嗯。格洛芬，我……我再也不跟你生气了。”

“埃克，我们去Lorien花园好不好？我给你准备了一份礼物。”

“真的？！我们现在去么？”

“你背我去。”Glorfindel突然耍起了赖皮，往躺椅上一倒。Ecthelion笑着弯下腰来，这时Egalmoth的脑袋突然从门后冒了出来：“埃克别上当，格洛芬伤的是肩膀不是腿……”“要你管！”Glorfindel气恼地抓起一只拖鞋扔了过去：“再听墙根我就永远不原谅你！！”

Ecthelion回头对Glorfindel微微一笑，笑容清亮如泉水：“只要你想让我背，我就背。”

当Ecthelion背着Glorfindel来到那片秘密花园的时候，两个人全都愣住了。

小心翼翼地放下背上的朋友，Ecthelion望着稀稀落落的花田苦笑着摇头：“怎么我才走了一个春天，这里就变成这个样子了？”而Glorfindel更为伤心，几日没来，原先还很有几簇的小白花现下凋零得只剩下了几棵。“怎么会这样呢？这是……专门为你种的白花……”“专门为我种的？”黑发小子的眼睛突然亮了，忽闪忽闪犹如两颗星子。“嗯……我觉着那些小白花好衬你……本来还想拿它们做礼物让你高兴呢……”Glorfindel眼睛有些发涩，声音也渐渐低了下去。

“真是奇怪，这土怎么这么干？”Ecthelion趴在地上抠着土块皱眉，想了一会儿突然站起来，“啊，是了，你跟我来！”

“果然，这眼泉水干涸了。”Ecthelion站在不远处的一块大石边，用手探入石缝。像是想到了什么要紧的东西一样，小精灵突然好看地笑了：“你看，歌里唱得一点没错，泉竭了，花就死了。”金发小子的鼻子更酸：“……那是我好不容易种的花。”“你别哭啊，我再帮你种好了。”Ecthelion掏出手帕去擦Glorfindel花猫一样的脸，星光在眼中闪耀：“格洛芬，我真的很高兴，谢谢你的礼物……”

Teleperion的银光已初升，两个男孩浇完了园子，满意地靠在大石边休息。

“该回家了。”Ecthelion抬头看看天，站起身，想了想又弯下身来：“我背你回家吧。”见Glorfindel张大了嘴，又补充道：“我是想，向你道歉，还有，感谢……”他的脸微红了，声音轻了下去：“其实，我很多时候心里想的很明白的东西，嘴上却不大说的出口……还不如行动来的方便。你让我背，就算是接受我的道歉和感谢，好吗？”

Glorfindel伏上了Ecthelion的背，将满脸笑意埋进好友浓密的黑发里。仿佛是一件很珍贵的宝贝失而复得，心里洋溢着无上的温暖与快乐。

天色已经变暗了，空气中弥散着泡桐花的甜香气息，不知名的虫儿在路边的草稞里唱得正欢。Ecthelion背着Glorfindel走在从花园到城南的小路上，轻轻哼唱着《花与泉》。别在他肩上的长笛反射出淡淡的银光，Glorfindel好奇地侧着脸研究那上面的花纹。春末夏初的晚风是如此爽适宜人，感受着好友轻盈而有节奏的脚步，Glorfindel打了个呵欠。埃克的声音真好听啊……金发小子迷迷糊糊地想，竟不知不觉在Ecthelion背上睡去。

那时大家都年少，年少到依然可以唱着童谣。忧虑那么遥远，悲伤从未降临，所有的人都清白无辜。小小的少年啊，心思仍如水晶般透明，谁又能想到，那童谣中暗含的，是怎样的谶语。


	6. 【Tirion篇】向往中土

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 福地与否？少女Nerwen与少年Glorfindel舌战Vanyar精灵

3021年10月2日，午间。

正是乘客们闲暇的时光。船尾几个Teleri水手手忙脚乱地试图制服一条刚被网上来、正在甲板上不住扑腾的大鱼，其中一人在湿漉漉的甲板上一脚踩滑，结结实实摔了一跤，惹得笑声一片。船舱中原本百无聊赖的众人被吸引过去，如Lindir和Gildor，几乎是欢呼雀跃着加入了Teleri水手当中。原本沉寂的海船上顿时热闹非凡。

“年轻真好啊，对什么都兴趣十足。”Glorfindel保持着一手翻书、一手撑着额头的姿势，望向嘻嘻哈哈打闹着的众人，喃喃自语。“亲爱的Glorfindel，看来你的确是老了。”Erestor略带讽刺的声音从背后响起：“虽然你的面貌比我们大师看起来还要年轻。”惊觉的Glorfindel回头，正对上老友揶揄的双眼。“你该不会和Cirdan有着同样的困扰吧？”Erestor蹙起眉头：“当年我和那批流亡到Imladris的杜内丹人聊天，给他们讲起Cirdan是中土现存最老的精灵，其中一个很年轻的小伙子就叫起来‘哇，那么老了，他一定有着一把长长的胡子！’……我至今都忘不了后来和Cirdan提起这件事情时他的表情……”

“这条船上最老的还精灵有我哪。”不等Glorfindel出言反击，金色夫人已经不知不觉出现在他们身边，“当有一位差不多老的女士也在场时，嘲弄别人的年龄便是一件不礼貌的行为。这也是我从杜内丹人那里学到的礼节。”Glorfindel感激地看了Galadriel一眼，金色夫人会意一笑，转向Erestor，“那么，可否允许一位年老的女士要求您这位年老的朋友暂时陪伴一会儿呢？”哭笑不得的Erestor只好伸手摆出了“请”的姿势。

……

在Anar正盛的光辉中，两个众人口中“最老”的精灵一起走到了船舷边。

“我们现在，已经出了七河之地。”很突兀地，Galadriel冒出了一句，眼睛转向身边的人，“Glorfindel，你想不想故地重游？”“重游？”Glorfindel支起发僵的身体，揉了揉额角：“可故地在哪里呢？Valinor是我们前进的方向，中土被我们丢在身后……如果你是指第一纪时我们曾拥有的王国，Beleriand早已不复存在。” 身体微微一抖，夫人抓住船舷的纤白双手握紧了，“我知道Beleriand不复存在。可这也是我们最后的机会，能够再次看到故国上方的星空。不要告诉我你不想。所以……”夫人顿了顿，“愿意和我一起去请求船长吗，现在改变航线转道西北，会经过旧日的Doriath，还有Gondolin……再折向西南，还会经过Nargothrond……”

淹没于大海之下的故国啊……Glorfindel的心颤了一下，转头望向Galadriel夫人充满期许的双眼。

年轻的容颜深邃的眼睛，奇异的和谐。海风吹起了夫人白纱嵌金丝的长裙，晴美的阳光在那长而微卷的金发上无比明亮。Glorfindel突然有一种错觉，仿佛面前站着的，是那一年初见的少女Nerwen。

三个纪元过去，她的样貌丝毫未变。永生一族青春永驻，无所谓年轻年老，一般无法从外貌上判别他们实际的年龄。然而有经验者会从一个精灵的眼中读出那其中经历的沧桑。

Galadriel夫人的眼睛波澜不惊犹如幽深的大海，而少女Nerwen的眼睛则清澈欢快如同流动的浅溪。

那一年少女Nerwen在Valmar城中乱糟糟的辩论中替他解围，他笑允伴游。

前尘旧事再次纷乱于眼前。

Glorfindel躬身略略行礼：“如您所愿。”亦如我所愿。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

神树纪1310年至1400年间，Glorfindel记忆中少年的日子飞逝如同行云流水。他与Ecthelion在同一年先后于双圣树下接受了Yavanna的成年祝福。那是Aman的黄金时代，彼时mindon eldalieva的灯光终年不熄，朝气蓬勃的Noldor少年们于Aman大地自由地策马奔驰。每一年的生活都没有太大不同，除了1400年，关押多年的叛变Valar Melkor被释放可称作大事。以致于很久后再回忆起那段时光，Glorfindel大多数时候想起的，都是一团包裹着纯粹欢乐的朦胧影像，却辨不清其中具体的线条与轮廓。

平和的年代里，Ecthelion随着祖父走遍了整个Valinor，修订多年的《Aman风物志》第六版洋洋五大卷终在1402年付梓成书。Rumil一刻也不肯停歇，马上为下一部著作《中土先民轶闻录》写起了序言。一向与祖父默契的Ecthelion不等Rumil发话，便背起纸笔，挨家挨户行走于Tirion城中那些自中土迁徙而来的最古老一批精灵之中。

“精灵族群的第一次分裂发生于众Valar与Melkor的中土战争之后。Valar召唤Quendi前往蒙福之地，同意西迁的族民保留Eldar之名，执意留在中土的被称为Avari……”Rumil家的书房里， Glorfindel一边帮Ecthelion整理着成堆的记录纸，一边翻看着上面的内容。“不问不知道，中土的广博远远超出我的想象。”Ecthelion拿墨水笔给那些整理出来纸卷做着标记，兴奋地对好友说，“中土地貌之繁复，物种之庞杂，都是Valinor不能比的。我祖父的幼年时代也是在中土渡过的，他说，到了‘冬’季下雪时分，万物如披闪亮银装，Vaire的织锦都不会有如此美丽的光泽……”放下手中的笔，Ecthelion转身取来两杯茶，递了一杯给Glorfindel，“如果可以，将来我想为中土编纂一本风物志，恐怕至少得有十卷。只是资料搜集……”“直接到中土搜集！光靠询问记录肯定不够。”Glorfindel插嘴。“知我所思者，唯有Glorfindel！”Ecthelion笑着放下手中的茶杯，“只有亲历亲睹，才不至于错失遗漏。我在想，到那时Alqualonde港的Teleri水手怕是要奇怪了，Aman居然有人发了疯想要回中土。我就是那唯一的疯子。”“你不是唯一的疯子。我会与你同去。”Glorfindel四仰八叉倒在藤椅上：“Valinor太小，你以为我不觉得？从东走到西，花不了几天时间。小时候玩军团大战，连块平地都得跟Teleri小子们抢破头。这些年只见新生命不断出世，我都替他们可怜，以后他们哪里还有玩的地方？”金发精灵一扬手中的茶杯：“以茶代酒，为我们两个疯子干杯！”

白瓷杯身叮咚作响，两个青年拊掌大笑，仿佛一个书箱一把剑、一架竖琴一支笔的吟游者生涯就在眼前。

只是当时他们绝没想到，九十来年后，他们终于一同前往中土，走的竟是一条血泪无尽荆棘遍生的道路，而洒脱自如仗剑天涯的吟游之旅，永远只是一个诞生于旧日少年意气中、不可企及的梦。

次日Glorfindel受Turgon王子之托，前往Valmar城给正在此处随Indis做客的Finrod王子送信，正好借此机会见见他的Vanyar族亲戚。

Glorfindel一直以来都无法认同他那些Vanyar表兄弟们的生活方式：唱诗与清谈占去了绝大部分时间，而他们看上去还似乎永远不会腻烦。为这几乎每次他都会跟那些表兄弟们起争执。偏偏这一日在Valmar城主道大街上遇到表哥Elemmire时，这家伙正和一圈子金脑袋谈得正欢。

凑过去一听，Glorfindel差点没昏死，“论Valinor之完美”，什么无聊的命题！“……几百年前Valar召唤三族精灵前来Aman州，将我们置于圣光照耀之下，才有今日各族开化之盛世……”“……可叹我们的Moriquendi亲族，没能做出正确的选择，无缘得见圣地光辉，终生束缚于不完美的中州之地……”Glorfindel直觉着脑子里轰轰作响，忍不住喊出一句：“你凭什么说Moriquendi亲族的选择是不对的？”Elemmire抬头看见了他，眉头皱做一团，“亲爱的表弟，很高兴见到你。但就算你喜欢跟我过不去，也请换一个不那么低级的问题。”不等Glorfindel答话，一个清脆的声音插了进来：“我一点都不觉着他的问题低级。”所有人都朝声源处扭头，只见一位身材高挑的少女站在人群圈外，长长的金发闪动着耀眼的光泽，美丽的容颜中颇有几分英气。少女优雅地踱入圈内，“Valinor为蒙福之地，无万物凋零之冬日。任何生灵于此处生长，永无疾病天灾之虞。”少女顿了顿，“但此方天地甚是狭小，只怕数十代之后，你我于此只剩立足之所。那时我们是填海造田，迁回中土，还是希冀Iluvatar再造一个Aman州？”

知音啊！除了Ecthelion以外还有人同我所想！Glorfindel几乎要欢呼起来了。“……Valar于此必有安排……”Elemmire有些尴尬。少女的嘴角露出不易察觉的一丝嘲讽微笑，对众人略略点头，道声“失礼”便转身而去。

“女士，请等等！”Glorfindel追上了少女：“我还没感谢您替我解围呢。”少女扬起头，清澈灵动的眼神掩不住一抹高傲：“不必，我并非刻意为你解围。只是欣赏你的观点。”停了停又补充道：“你不是Vanyar吧？”“我的确不是，我是个Noldo。”“我就知道，Vanyar不会有你那样的眼神。我也是个Noldo。”Glorfindel在心底暗暗惊讶这位姑娘的洞察力：“我是Glorfindel，Glorion之子。请问我可以知道您的名字吗？”少女微笑了：“喔，我听哥哥们说起过你，你是Turukano的侍从。我是Nerwen，Arafinwe之女。我正想要游览Taniquetil山，只是缺一个说得上话的向导，如你识路，可愿与我同行？”

猛然注意到少女白裙上八芒火焰之形的金线刺绣，原来是她……Nerwen，“男子气的少女”，Noldor王室最小的公主。

Glorfindel躬身行礼：“如您所愿。”

多年后，Tuna山中心广场上那场著名的“走与不走”的辩论中，无数人惊讶素来不喜Feanor王子的Nerwen竟会坚定地站在“走”的立场上。那时立在人群中的Glorfindel却明白，高傲的Noldor小公主于那片土地的向往之情，早在1402年就已经在心底生根发芽了。


	7. 【Tirion篇】英雄救美

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏日之门的乌龙，Ec之为白公主解围

1449年春末，离一年一度的夏日之门还有半个月，节日的气氛早早降临于Tirion城。家家门前都摆上了美丽的盆栽，一串串彩色晶石制成的装饰垂满了屋檐。城中大街小巷到处都是肩扛手推的人群，运送着盛宴所需的谷物果品与酒水。年轻的姑娘小伙子们则忙着赶制新衣与首饰，以期在节日的盛大舞会中得到意中人的垂青。

这段时间里Tirion城内最为热闹的处所，莫过于王宫音乐大厅。节前节后一个月内大厅向全民开放，于是在庆典上有节目表演的人一拨接着一拨来此处排练，大厅里每日歌声与笑声不绝，响彻Tuna山。

“始有一如  
次有埃努  
唯一者行于虚空  
燃不灭之火  
汇圣徒之音  
宏乐既成  
寰宇之末  
Arda始于毫微

……

宏丽乐章变奏  
一而二  
二而三  
首生子精灵  
沐星光临世

……”

Maglor王子悠扬的歌声自大厅深处传出，引得一众路过王宫外的行人驻足。《雅歌》一章唱毕，行人们这才回过神来，各自赶路去了。

全Aman最有名的歌手当真名不虚传。Ecthelion在心中赞叹了一声，握了握手中的银笛，步上宽阔的水晶阶梯，朝大厅深处走去。

“Ecthelion是你！”正忙着给竖琴调弦的Maglor王子一看见步入正厅的白衣精灵，赶紧放下手中的活计，惊喜地迎了上来，“Tirion第一长笛手！我正想着去请你呢！”“殿下过奖了。”Ecthelion躬身行了礼，微笑着说：“我来赴您去年的邀约啊。”

Ecthelion与Maglor王子一年前相识于Alqualonde港Teleri精灵的歌咏集会。彼时两人都对对方在音乐方面的名声早有耳闻，言谈间颇为投契。Maglor王子邀请Ecthelion于明年夏日之门庆典中与自己一起向Manwe献歌，Ecthelion不愿僭越，于是提出为Maglor王子吹笛伴奏。

“……你的祖父－－我是说Rumil先生，他还好吧？还象以前一样兼职教书么？”趁着给乐器调音的间隙，Maglor向Ecthelion问起了自己从前的老师－－事实上，Rumil做过好几位Noldor王子的启蒙老师－－一想起这些Ecthelion就忍不住嘴角上翘，祖父每次提起自己的那段教书经历都是一脸苦相：‘……Valar在上！我发誓永远不想重新体验给Noldor小王子们作启蒙老师的经历。他们简直是一群……的天才！……喔，这么说的话对Finrod殿下不公平……总之，如果有谁想要早早放弃Eru赐予我们一族的永生，就只管去找Finwe陛下要求一份这样的工作……’

噗哧一下Ecthelion笑出了声，马上意识到这样很不礼貌的他赶紧用咳嗽掩盖了下去。“咳咳……啊，我祖父很好。他常常提起您的父亲－－ Fëanáro殿下，念叨着什么时候还能和殿下一起把酒谈文呢。”“……喔，我父亲……他以前常说，Rumil家的酒可称Tirion之最……”提起父亲，Maglor的脸上显出一丝暗淡，被Ecthelion看入眼中。Feanor的次子很快恢复了温和的笑容：“我们开始吧，《雅歌》之第二章。”

天籁般的笛声和着歌声飘出了大厅。

“时间到了。”Maglor王子抬头看了看墙边，Laurelin的金光穿过落地窗，在精致的玻璃沙漏上折射出一道道七彩的光芒。“下一拨人该来了，我们明天继续吧。”

门口涌进来一片笑闹声，“亲爱的Ecthelion！你在这里！……啊，Kanafinwë殿下，失礼了。”第一个冲进来的Glorfindel正作势要拥抱Ecthelion，看见Maglor之后一个急刹车停了下来，赶紧行了个礼。紧跟着Glorfindel之后的正是Fingolfin家族卫队的那帮精力过度充沛的家伙，一个个抱着乐器和道具，你推我搡打闹着跑了进来。Turgon王子和Finrod王子也在人群中，一看见Maglor两人都停了下来，三个堂兄弟彼此微笑着点头致意，Maglor收起竖琴和乐谱便带着几个随从离开了。

Ecthelion注意到了Maglor和Finrod眼中一闪即逝的尴尬。

“你们这是……演戏？”看着那群家伙吵吵嚷嚷地换衣摆道具架乐器，Ecthelion不禁好奇起来。“是啊是啊。”忙得上窜下跳的Duilin接口：“这是Glorfindel的主意。他说往年庆典上光是唱歌太没劲儿了，我们今年要给《雅歌》第一乐章配戏……还是Finrod殿下给我们写的剧本呢！”Glorfindel的主意？Ecthelion抬眼看了看站在一边抱着一堆衣饰磨蹭的金发精灵。“哈哈！他肯定没好意思跟你说……”Egalmoth在一边挤眉弄眼：“这家伙想演风王Manwe。但我们其他人－－包括Turgon殿下在内，一致赞同他扮演……”“你再说！”Glorfindel没好气地瞪了他一眼，“呃……一致赞同他扮演……星辰之后Varda！……哇哇哇！……不要打我……”

“好啊，我演星辰之后没问题。”追打着Egalmoth绕场三圈之后Glorfindel终于收回了拳头，换上一张无比灿烂的笑脸：“演Manwe的要够帅才行！否则我太吃亏了！”

众人早已笑得东倒西歪，Duilin捂着肚子指着身边的Ecthelion：“……那就邀请Ecthelion来演Manwe……够帅了吧？”

“不要！”Glorfindel突然很突兀地喊出声来，众人都愣了一下。“啊，埃克他到时候要给Kanafinwë殿下伴奏，肯定忙不过来。”Glorfindel脸红了，赶紧补充了一句。“那就Findaráto吧。”Turgon王子笑嘻嘻地推了一把身边的好友：“小金花……啊，Glorfindel，你这次还有什么可说的？”俊美的Finrod王子无可奈何地看了看自己的朋友，对Glorfindel抛出一个‘算了，我们同病相怜’的苦笑，转身去拿道具了。

笑闹声回荡在大厅里。

********************************************************************

夏日之门到来的那天，Tirion已成空城。Taniquetil山上Valar所住的宫殿之前，盛装的人群比肩接踵。众Valar和Maiar换上了Iluvatar首生子的俊美形态出席，Valmar城的Vanyar族、Tirion城的Noldor族和部分Alqualonde港的Teleri族齐聚一堂，盛宴的欢声笑语一直飘到了Taniquetil山脚下。

列席的Noldor王族无疑是最抢眼的一群，Noldor族最引以为傲的手工艺将本就俊美的他们装扮得耀眼非凡。而从各家族卫队中精选出来的仪仗成员同样吸引眼球无数，从踏入盛宴地带的第一步开始，Glorfindel就感觉自己掉进了各色视线编织成的大网。

“哎，我说，好多人在看咱们。”Glorfindel压低了声音对身边的Egalmoth说。“那当然，谁让咱们那么出色！”Egalmoth理直气壮的回答几乎让他一个脚步没迈稳，“咳咳……你可真是……”Glorfindel挑起了一边眉毛看向身边的朋友，只见Egalmoth把披风解开，露出浑身上下佩戴的各色饰品，五颜六色的宝石发出眩目的光辉，晃得他眼睛直花。“亲爱的Egalmoth，你简直比珍禽园里的那只开屏的花孔雀还要耀眼。”“少来！怎么不说你自己？你这张脸再加上这身礼服。说！你想在今天勾引多少姑娘……嗯？那不是Ecthelion么？”Egalmoth的眼睛蓦然睁大，嘴巴张成了一个大O型：“快看那边！看他身边的姑娘……星辰之后啊！这小子动作可真快！长得帅就是好啊……”

这天Ecthelion很早就随着祖父来到了Valar的大殿。他不属于Noldor王族的任何一支家族卫队，因此在盛宴没有正式开始时行动比仪仗队成员要自由。和Maglor王子商量了一会儿伴奏的事宜，Ecthelion就走入人群，开始寻找Glorfindel。

一个姑娘提高的嗓门引起了Ecthelion的注意。人群边缘的树荫下，一个以羽扇半掩面孔的白衣少女和一个华服的小伙子正在争执。“……我说了不行！今天的舞会你去找别的女孩好了！你的身份加上你的相貌，没人会拒绝的……”“……可是去年的这个时候，你分明说的是‘明年的庆典我再跟你跳舞’。现在怎么又反悔呢？”“我去年说过吗？记不清了……”姑娘偏移的视线正对上朝自己方向走过来的Ecthelion的目光，立刻朝他挥了挥手，“啊，其实今天我已经和人约了……Ecthelion！你怎么来得那么迟？”

Ecthelion愕然了。这个姑娘怎么会认识自己？而且自己什么时候跟她有约？突然注意到姑娘望向他的闪烁眼神，Ecthelion明白过来：自己成了她对付摆脱不了的追求者的工具。

“对不起来迟了，我的女士。”Ecthelion硬着头皮，微笑着走了过去。

姑娘身边的华服男子朝Ecthelion转过脸来，他感到两道怨愤的目光几乎要把自己穿透了。面前的男子身上穿着华丽繁复的深红色礼服，胸前金线绣着的八芒星图案标明了所属的Feanor家族，而他头饰中的金线则无疑表露了王族的身份。更糟糕的是，那张英俊而傲慢的面孔，属于Celegorm，Feanor家的三王子。

Valar在上，我怎么招惹到Turkafinwë王子头上来了……Ecthelion心里连连叫苦，但保护女性的意识还是占了上风，他轻轻挽起了姑娘的手臂，向王子行了个礼：“对不起殿下，失陪了。”

“你不是贵族，也不属于任何一支家族卫队。”Celegorm王子抱起了胳膊，打量了他片刻，扬起下巴冷笑一声：“我不认为你有什么资格挽她的手。”

“我说他有资格，他就有。”姑娘冷冷地回应：“我们走。”

确定走出了Celegorm王子的视线，Ecthelion松开了手。“女士，我想我的任务已经完成了。或者您仍然不放心的话，我会继续在舞会上邀请您。我只是想知道，您怎么认识我的？”面前的女子噗哧一笑：“我听我的哥哥说起过你。白衫，银笛……还有这张能把Turkafinwë和Findaráto都比下去的脸。当然，就算我喊错了名字，你也一样会来替我解围的，不是么？”女子终于放下了面前的羽扇，露出一张清丽绝伦的面孔：“你不必再陪我，我就是想煞煞Turkafinwë的锐气而已。谢谢。”

那么她不可能再是别人了。那张脸那副脾气，自己实在是非常“幸运”地遇上了Noldor王室出名任性的白公主－－Fingolfin之女，Turgon王子的妹妹。

Ecthelion躬身行礼：“能为您效劳很荣幸，Lady írissë。”


	8. 【Tirion篇】乌龙群架

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏日之门的乌龙继续，Ec背黑锅，群架背后的隐情。

“那么，现在是最后一次彩排。”为节日庆典搭建的巨大圆形舞台下方，被重重帷幕遮住的道具室兼更衣室里，伴随着热气不断蒸腾的喧闹声随着Finrod王子的一声发令安静下来。 Finrod王子一手举着剧本，目光来回扫过面前一群精神焕发的小伙子，略微皱了皱眉：“Glorfindel哪里去了？”

“通知早就下达过，整点在这里集合。他没有理由迟到这么久……这么缺乏组织性和纪律性，回头一定要好好批他！”Galdor浑身是汗地从一堆道具里挣扎出来，满脸严肃。其他人大气都不敢出地偷笑。在Fingolfin家族卫队的一众成员里，Galdor颇有威信。他年龄稍长，总以老大哥自居。Galdor的唠叨跟他的勇猛一样出名，以Glorfindel为代表的一群对他是又敬又烦。“Galdor训起人来一贯中气十足……Glorfindel你一会儿就得自求多福了……”Duilin一边焦急地盯着道具室入口，一边小声地嘀咕，“不会是吃太多走不动路了吧……”

“Duilin！你知道Glorfindel去哪里了吗？”Galdor洪钟一样的声音突然又响了起来。Duilin一个哆嗦站直了：“不知道！从宴席正式开始时他就不见了。”“他说他去找Ecthelion，我觉着他当时不大对劲。”Egalmoth皱着眉头插嘴，他和Duilin对视了一眼，“我们现在就去把他找回来。”

和Aredhel公主分开后，盛宴已经开始，广场上几乎没有了空隙。Ecthelion踮脚抬头，让自己的目光越过一张张长桌上堆积如山的橡木酒桶、瓜果、精美菜肴，以及围在长桌边喧闹欢腾的人群，还是看不到那个熟悉的身影。于是Ecthelion顺着广场的边缘，开始慢慢寻找自己的朋友。

“对不起，请让一下好么？”面前的人纹丝不动，反倒是旁边几个人都有意无意地挪了过来。Ecthelion来回扫视了一下自己的四周，虽然有些莫名奇妙，但可以确定，自己是被有意堵在了这里。

“你可以从这里爬出去。”面前的人声音是平板的，含着一丝淡淡的嘲弄。手里的长柄餐刀撩起了一边餐桌的桌布，敲了敲桌腿，指向桌子底下。

白衣精灵墨蓝的眼睛颜色加深了：“是不是认错人了？我想我们根本不认识。请不要随便拿别人开心。”

“果然脸蛋不错。”对方答所非问，一双眼睛把他从头到脚打量个遍，目光最后落在他抚着腰间长笛的纤长白皙的手指上。“平民一个。喔，还是个文艺青年，花架子啊……”他旁边的另一个旁若无人地张狂笑了起来：“……真不知这小子是凭怎么攀上Ladyírissë的？！”

Ecthelion的眼睛已经扬起了风暴的色彩，双手暗暗握成了拳头：“你们这是什么意思？！”

“没什么意思。就是想看看某个不知天高地厚的家伙到底什么样。别做梦了，你以为小白脸加酸调子就能征服írissë公主……”

一声惨叫，Ecthelion的拳头已经准确无误地落在对方的鼻梁上。根本没想到这个文雅温和的青年居然会动手，另外几个人愣了一下才反应过来，马上愤怒地都扑了上去。两张长桌之间的狭小空间内顿时乱作一团，杯盘碗碟乒乒乓乓地摔在地上。

“喂，你们几个打一个算什么？！”熟悉的语调传来，Ecthelion猛地抬头。一脸标志性微笑的Glorfindel已经摇晃到了跟前，伴着一起飘来的还有一股浓重的酒气。一见到被架住的Ecthelion，Glorfindel的笑容冻结了，旋即猛地一拳撂倒了钳住Ecthelion肩膀的家伙：“放开他，你们要找死吗？！”

被群殴的中心对象变成了Glorfindel。Ecthelion有些诧异，他从未见过打架下手如此之狠的Glorfindel，简直象一头发怒的狮子，但拳脚又毫无章法，只知攻击不知招架。而更令他惊愕的是，混战中被自己扯坏了礼服领巾的家伙，露出的中衣胸前赫然绣着一颗八芒星。

是Feanaro家族卫队的人……那么他们来找自己晦气的原因会是……Ecthelion感觉脑子轰地一声要爆炸了。

有叫嚷的人朝这边跑来，而当Duilin和Egalmoth也挥着拳头加入他们时，混乱的局面达到了顶峰。

“住手！都给我住手！”两声怒喝同时响起，揪作一团的人群一个激灵突然间都松了手。

“完蛋了……”

身材极为高挑的红发王子与黑发王子并肩站在一边，正怒视着鼻青脸肿衣冠不整的他们。

“……Nelyafinwë殿下……Findekáno殿下……”

Fingon王子压抑着眼神中的怒气，向边上围观的人群笑着摆了摆手：“大家别看了，一群喝醉了酒的家伙撒疯而已。”

“Turko，Maranwe是你的人。他不开口的话，你来解释一下，这是怎么回事。”红铜色头发的Feanor长子转过脸来，琥珀灰的眼眸直视自己的三弟，平静的语气中却带着不容违抗的威严。“大哥，三哥是不知情的。”Curufin王子急忙插嘴，“你知道，他后来一直跟我们在一起……”“你闭嘴，让他自己说！”

“Nelyafinwë殿下，真的不关Turkafinwë殿下的事！”一直不吭气的Maranwe放下捂着鼻子的手帕突然叫出声－－他的鼻子刚才被Ecthelion一拳打开了花，血现在还没完全止住，“是我自己想给那小白脸……Ecthelion……一点教训，让他离Ladyírissë远一点……”

“又是írissë的事儿么……”红发王子的嘴角抽动了一下，跟一边Fingon交换了一下眼神，黑发王子摇头苦笑，转身匆匆离开。

“Maranwe，你对Turkafinwë倒真是忠心，不错。”Maedhros微微一笑，又转脸看向Celegorm，“即使不是出于你的授意，我还是得提醒你，你应该学会怎么约束自己的部下……”

“大哥！你用不着总是这么苛责自家兄弟吧。”一直站在Celegorm身后半天没吭声的Caranthir王子突然叫出来，他紧攥着拳头涨红着脸走到Maedhros王子面前，“打架又不只是他们的责任，Nolofinwë家族卫队那群小子下手那么狠……”“你住嘴！”Maedhros王子一拳砸在桌子上，“我说了多少次，不要跟二叔和三叔家的人正面冲突！上次你的侍从跟Angaráto侍从动手的事情还是Makalaurë去帮你料理的残局！没有你们纵容着，他们怎么会那么胆大妄为……”“三叔家的小丫头给父亲难堪，连要根头发都拒绝得那么干脆！我们凭什么要给他们家的人好脸色！”

“那跟他们杠着就能解决问题了吗？上辈人的糊涂账我们不要去搅！老这样的话，简直就是摆明了要给人看：Noldor王室内部不合！那祖父这么多年费力维持的又是什么？要怎么说你才明白？！”

Maedhros突然发怒的气势吓到了Caranthir，他不再作声了。

“还有，”红发王子环视了一圈，一字一顿地说：“刚才他们打架的事情，在父亲面前一个字也不许多说！”

对于自己不知不觉牵扯到这种微妙纠葛中的状况，Ecthelion感到极度尴尬。而更要命的是，自己还走不脱－－从刚才双方收手之后，Glorfindel就整个倒了下去，自己死拉活拽才把他架起来，又被他喷了一脸酒气。Fingon王子一离开，Duilin和Egalmoth他们几个人就如蒙大赦般跟着溜了。他只能架着这个一摊烂泥般的大包袱，在一边忍受着Feanor家几位王子以及Maranwe他们时不时投过来的或是探究或是愤恨的目光。

“我就知道Duilin和Egalmoth这两个家伙要坏事！说是去找人却跟Feanaro殿下的家臣打群架，看你们刚才把Findekáno殿下气成什么样……他还得去给你们收拾烂摊子！Glorfindel这小子太不牢靠，今天要上场表演还喝酒醉成这样，现在彩排都没有时间了……你们什么时候才能让人省心呐？”舞台下的道具室内，Galdor喋喋不休，Duilin和Egalmoth蔫头搭脑大气都不敢出。

“谁说我不牢靠了，我上场没问题……”Ecthelion吓了一跳，伏在自己身上犹如烂泥的Glorfindel突然摇摇摆摆站了起来，赶紧伸手去扶，却被他狠狠甩开了，“给我上妆！”

在Galdor“瞧你那张脸，开了染坊似的，得浪费多少粉底”的抱怨声中，一群人围着Glorifindel紧张地忙活起来。Ecthelion伸出的手还没来得及收回，他错愕地站在一边，莫名其妙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：这一段，其实是借Ec背黑锅引发的一场群架，带出Feanor家族与Fingolfin家族甚至Finarfin家族岌岌可危的关系。此时这三家的长子们还算压的住阵，而恶意的流言还未开始传播，但是，矛盾已经深深存在了。


	9. 【Tirion篇】同台演出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏日之门的乌龙仍然继续。Noldor小剧场，G捅娄子，Ec救场

Teleperion的银光开始初现于天际，金银双色的光辉交织在一处，Valar的大殿在流动的光芒中显现出一种梦幻般的色彩。华服的Maglor王子现身于大殿千层阶的最高位处，引吭高歌。Aman州第一歌手甫一开口，喧闹欢腾的人群便安静下来。钟鼓齐鸣中，《雅歌》之第一乐章奏响，庄严浑厚的百人和声回荡于Taniquetil山群峰之间。

离自己上场伴奏还有一个乐章的间隔，为了避开前涌的人群，Ecthelion站到了大舞台边上。正心事重重间突然被人从背后拍了肩膀，他下意识地一个纵身转过来，反手钳住了那人的右臂。

“真是好身手。”被钳住手臂的人愣了一下，马上微笑起来。而看清了对方面容的Ecthelion也惊讶地赶紧松手躬身行礼：“失礼了，Findekáno殿下。”

“你就是Ecthelion吧？我替我妹妹向你道个歉。如果不是她的恶作剧，刚才的事儿就不会发生。”Fingon王子正色道。“您不必道歉，为írissë公主效力是我的荣幸。”Ecthelion轻声说：“如果不是我，今天跟他们打架的或许就是另一个人。”Fingon王子猛地扬起头，眼神里闪过一丝愠怒，然而那愠怒一闪而逝，怔了片刻后长出一口气：“你说得没错。”黑发的王子一只胳膊扶住了舞台边的护栏，手指下意识地轻轻敲击着，低头苦笑：“有什么好自欺欺人的呢？现在这样的事情发生已经一点都不奇怪了……”Ecthelion没料到Fingon王子会是这种反应，也分辨不出他到底是在跟自己说话，还是在自言自语，一时不知如何应对。

“殿下，我有一个请求。”沉默了一阵的Ecthelion清了清嗓子，“我想加入Nolofinwë家族卫队，可以吗？”

“你要加入我们家族卫队？”Fingon王子一个激灵抬起头，满眼不敢相信的神色。“那当然好，非常欢迎。不过……”他若有所思地搓了搓下巴：“我记得你小时候曾经为了不想做我的侍从还当众拒绝过我祖父呢……怎么现在突然改主意了？”

因为……连陪伴Lady írissë都会被嘲笑为僭越，类似的情形我不想再经历。Ecthelion有些尴尬地心想。可是这样的理由要怎么说出口？

Fingon王子深深看进Ecthelion的眼睛里，“节日过后，你来Nolofinwë府邸报告。”

《Valar创世纪》的歌舞剧已经开始了，被鲜花与彩饰重重妆点的大舞台之下响起了热烈的掌声。诡谲变幻的鼓点声中，一袭黑衣的舞者身影翻飞，场上的山川布景一一被推倒，然后节奏突然一转，鼓点变为激昂，另一位魁梧的金甲舞者跃入舞台，与先前的黑衣舞者“战”作一处，黑衣舞者渐成落败之势，躬身收臂隐入帷幕之中。

乐声随之转为轻扬，一袭绿色长裙头戴金色发饰的“大地之后”翩翩起舞，双臂伸展挥动间，舞台上伸起了一簇簇花木，彩绘的森林山石背景在舞者身后徐徐展开；一袭巨幅的绿色薄纱从舞台地面上被风吹动鼓荡而起，犹如波浪一般，头戴黑色羽冠、一身绿色鳞甲装的“水之主宰”自“波浪”中起身，持戟而舞。

台下传来一阵惊奇的呼声，只见手持斧与锤的“工艺之神”现身于舞台之上，举臂高唱间，舞台两侧缓缓伸起两座灯柱，“工艺之神”一歌唱毕时灯柱不再升高，然后突然自顶端放出夺目的光芒。

台下的掌声已成排山倒海之势，而此时乐声又是一变，一群黑衣舞者跃上舞台，台上的布景随之隐入帷幕之中，两座灯柱的光芒熄灭，缓缓沉入舞台之下。

片刻的寂静之后，盏盏微明的小灯被点亮。舞台的一侧，头戴金冠手持权杖的“众神之王”缓缓步出帷幕，缥缈的女声渐起，吟唱渐渐变得洪亮。

一个身影出现于舞台的另一侧，那一瞬间Ecthelion的眼睛被牢牢摄住，一时间差点忘了呼吸。身着绣满金色星辰的华丽长裙的“星辰之后”踏着音乐节拍款款走上舞台，镶满了繁复珠宝的头饰垂落在耀眼的金发上，光彩夺目。“星辰之后”扬手抛撒开大把金屑，一时间金光点点漫天飞扬，犹如在天空中点亮星辰一般。“她”蓦然一回首，碧蓝的双眸熠熠生辉，秀丽的面容竟如春日的花朵般娇艳。

“完美的星辰之后啊！……赞美Varda Elentari！”台下的赞叹声如潮水般涌来。

Ecthelion于一片叫好声中皱起了眉头。别人可能看不出，但他实在太熟悉这位扮演者了。“她”的脚步的确轻缓，但那明显是为了掩饰腿脚的不灵便；“她”的双眸的确波光滟潋，但那分明是眼神不对焦……

当“星辰之后”终于姿态优美地倒在快步迎上来的“众神之王”怀抱里，却半天没能抬头时，台下不明就里的人还在拼命鼓掌。

“快让人上台谢幕，到此为止！”幕后的Turgon王子满头大汗，“Glorfindel真是坏事坏大了！从现在到《雅歌》第二乐章起奏开始还有一阵子哪，可怎么接的上？这是……长笛声？！”

观众们还没有来得及从突然闭幕的错愕中回过神来，悠扬的长笛声已经响起。仿如大能者的轻风吹过，已经开始喧哗的人群又安静下来。皎洁的银圣树之光里，身材颀长的白衣精灵吹着长笛沿千重阶缓缓拾级而上，黑瀑般的长发与衣袂一起在晚风中飘飞。

仿如在觉醒湖畔，伴着第一声鸟鸣，流水的潺潺声唤醒了精灵始祖的双耳；又仿如蒙昧初开时，Quendi得以语言描摹双眼所见的绚丽星空……风抚海摇，草长莺飞，Ecthelion纤长的手指灵活地跳动着，音符就象有魔力一般从他的唇边飞舞而出，在听众眼前幻化出一幅幅奇异瑰丽的图画。

大广场上的人群是安静的。无论是平民还是王族，都沉浸在悠扬的笛声里，就连端坐于大殿高台之上面目不甚清晰的众Valar，也如同被这音乐所魅惑般而静默不动。一时间天地之间仿佛只有Ecthelion的笛声才是真实的存在。

白衣精灵踏入殿前最高处，向Maglor王子行礼。Feanor次子从恍惚中醒过来，扬手而起，《雅歌》之第二乐章启奏，Ecthelion的长笛声隐入宏乐之中。

雷鸣般的掌声突然响起，经久不息。

那晚所有到场的精灵都注意到了这位白衣清俊的Noldor青年，Ecthelion一夜之间得到了Aman州第一长笛手的称号。

无数双望向他的眼睛中，有一双格外明亮。斜倚在舞台边长椅上的Glorfindel，目光一直紧紧追随着Ecthelion的身影，当看到他被Fingon王子引着走向Fingolfin家族的王室席位时，金发精灵的眼睛黯淡下来，翻身将脸埋入衣袖之中。

你在埋怨什么？又凭什么埋怨？即使他对你有所隐瞒，这也不是什么大不了的事情。如你们真是最好的朋友，你不应该祝福他么？

真不该一气之下就跑去灌酒，没想到自己的酒量其实没那么好……

头又开始痛了，脑子里一片昏乱。朦胧间Glorfindel感到有一只微温的手抚上了自己的额头，半开半阖的双眼前跃出一片银白。

“你今天到底怎么了？”

金发精灵良久无语，终于哑着嗓子冒出一句：“谢谢你……给我们解围。”

“我不要听这个。”Ecthelion淡淡地回答，在他身边坐下来，很自然地开始伸手为他打理那编结起来的金发。

“……我应该祝福你的。但是，你怎么能骗我……或者说，瞒着我呢？一直到今天为止我都不知道……你不是一直说，你没有中意的女孩么？”

摆弄头发的手停了下来。“你在说谁？”

“Lady írissë很美……而且她跟你一样爱穿银色和白色呢。你虽然不是贵族，可我觉着，你配得上她，甚至比Turkafinwë王子还要配。”

“喔，”Ecthelion的声音很平静，手又开始动起来，“告诉你，我今天第一次跟Findekáno王子谈话。我的要求他答应了，我也要加入Nolofinwë家族卫队了，跟你一样。”

“真的！？”Glorfindel兴奋地睁大眼睛，旋即又闭上了：“……也好。你总得先有个身份，不然地位差太多也很麻烦……”

一阵安静。Glorfindel突然感觉长椅在抖，越来越厉害，Ecthelion拼命压抑的笑声终于爆发出来，他猛地睁开眼，只见自己那一向平静的朋友笑得埋进了靠垫之中。

“我还真是冤啊，一天之内名声就坐实了……Turkafinwë殿下，他的手下，再加上你，你们都太看得起我了……”Ecthelion抬起头，“格洛芬，不要告诉我你醉酒撒疯都是为了这么一件连影子都没有的事情。”

Glorfindel顿时觉着浑身的血都涌上了面部：“难道不是真的？那Egalmoth那会儿指给我看的是什么……啊，不不，我根本没想到自己那么容易醉……”

“你的戏都没演完。”Ecthelion双手轻轻环住了Glorfindel的肩膀，“那么美丽的星辰之后，真是可惜……”

“Manwe会亲吻Varda的额头，今天就停在那里之前。”Glorfindel扭头看了看Ecthelion，“如果是我演Manwe，我倒是希望你来演Varda，反过来就不行。”“啊？为什么？”

“因为……怎么看你都更适合演老婆的角色……”Glorfindel嘴角突然流露出一丝坏笑，一手突然将没有防备的Ecthelion揽到面前，嘴唇在他额上轻轻一点。“你胡闹什么呀！”Ecthelion又好气又好笑，假装发怒地把Glorfindel按翻作势要揍他。Glorfindel偏过脸来笑着求饶，Ecthelion看到他卸了妆的脸上一块青紫格外明显，心里便有一块地方突然暖暖地软了起来，拳头也轻轻放下了。

盛大舞会的音乐已经响了起来，单身的姑娘小伙子们纷纷跃入广场的中心。火光与星光映照着一张张青春的面孔，鲜花在发间开放，环佩于皓腕闪光，美丽的精灵少女们，旋转着各色长裙穿梭于英俊的少年之间。追逐者与被追逐者，眼波流转间便将爱慕的心意流传，谈笑间又有一双情侣离开了人群互诉衷肠。每年夏日之门的盛大聚会，不知促成了多少良缘。人人都说世间最甜蜜最圣洁的莫过于两厢情愿的爱情，借由这最美的情感，Eldar的群体才得以延续世代壮大。

“你去跳舞吧，今天好多女孩子都注意到你了，你一定非常受欢迎。”Glorfindel推推Ecthelion。“不去。某个脸上挂彩腿脚不灵便的家伙还需要照顾。”“我……我不想耽误你。”Ecthelion斜眼看了看Glorfindel，“耽误？我更怕到时候你又胡乱给我坐实什么莫名其妙的东西。”“……”

远离欢腾人群的地方，Glorfindel慵懒地靠在Ecthelion身上，任凭好友把自己的一头金发梳来梳去地玩，编了拆，拆了编。自己则第3089遍研究着他笛子，然后惊喜地发现自己以前忽略了一处细小的花纹。

“明年，你能跟我们一起演戏吗？”Glorfindel玩着笛子轻轻地问。“好……”Ecthelion点头。

舞台上的戏剧，停止于Arda之春的终结。于Valinor繁花似锦烈火烹油的极盛中，他们自然不会想到，Arda之夏也即将走到尽头，就像Ecthelion不会想到白日里Maedhros王子的突然发怒与Fingon王子在自己面前的欲言又止，隐含了什么样的危机。

同台演出的机会，也是永远也不会有了。

守夜的烛火逐个点燃，点点光芒连成一条温暖明亮的河流直达天际，与天上的银河连成一片。有人放起了焰火，五彩缤纷的花朵在夜空中绽开，美丽得无比眩目，然后渐渐消失，无影无踪。

纵使无数个纪年过去，这个纷乱的夏日之门在他们的记忆里始终格外清晰。脱去白日里不愉快的部分，那次安宁而温馨的守夜情景时不时会从漫长而芜杂的时间长河里脱颖而出，跳到他们的面前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：这出小剧场讲的就是创世之初诸位Valar与Valier的事迹，看出来了吗？^_^


	10. 【Tirion篇】宝钻造成

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor造成精灵宝钻，Ec与G的不详之感

神树纪1450年的春日如期来临。这是一个晴朗的早晨，Ecthelion推开书房的窗户，深吸了一口从Pelori山脉中吹来的带着新发绿叶清新味道的空气，然后坐下来铺开一张白纸，开始给远在Valinor西部Nienna独居之所处的父母写信。

邀请他们来Tirion城参加今年的“花之诞”春日庆典是个不错的主意。距上次见到他们已经有一年时间，这一对与大众娱乐生活严重脱节的学者连去年的夏日之门庆典都缺席了－－理由是当时他们正在Oiolosse山林中为一种珍禽的孵化过程做观察日记。难道老子加儿子还比不上一颗鸟蛋？想到这里的Ecthelion撇了撇嘴，将写好的信用蜡封好，起身离家走向城北邮局。

为什么天空突然变得这么明亮，难道是自己的错觉不成？走在前往邮局路上的Ecthelion觉得有些奇怪，身边的行人们一个个将脸转向南边，指指点点。Ecthelion顺着行人们指点的方向转头看过去，立刻眯起了眼睛。

那是一股－－仔细分辨的话应该说是三道－－极其明亮的光柱，从城中灯塔Mindon.eldalieva之侧，也就是Tirion王宫的位置冲天而起。这是怎样的光芒啊，似乎是白色又似乎不是，隐约有七彩在其中流动，那眩目的光仿佛有着自己的生命，就连接近正午的Laurelin的金光都只能勉强与之争辉。“Fëanáro殿下造成了精灵宝钻，他成功了！”路边一个身着Feanor家族卫队制服的小伙子兴奋地叫出了声，在人群中引起了不小的轰动，开始不断有人朝光源的方向奔走而去。

是传说中的精灵宝钻？那么我也不妨也去看看……这样想的时候，Ecthelion发现自己已经跟着人流朝自己初来路线相反的方向跑去了。

王宫广场前水泄不通，那摩肩接踵的景象简直比得上一次大节的庆典。越过一排排头顶，可以看见王宫台阶之上站立着的最高王Finwe和王长子Feanor。“……Silmarils，它们叫做silmarils。”最高王Finwe微笑着向挤在王宫广场前的人群介绍，转而又用无比自豪而慈爱的目光看向身边的长子。三颗巨大的宝石此时正在Feanor王子手中铺着天鹅绒的托盘里，放出无瑕的明亮光芒，好像三颗磁石牢牢吸引着所有人的目光。

Ecthelion感觉自己就算搜肠刮肚也找不出一个可以形容这种美丽造物的合适词语。蕴含了金银双圣树光辉的宝钻，璀璨如有魔力。

人群中响起一片赞叹之声。“恐怕就连工艺之神Aule也未必造得出……”“赞美归于Silmarils！”“赞美归于Fëanáro殿下！”欢呼此起彼伏，声音一浪高过一浪。

那无瑕的光辉啊，要是能摸一摸它，只一下就好了……Ecthelion被不断前涌的人群挤着推向高台，恍恍惚惚中，突然一个冷战醒了过来。

我这是怎么了……是被人群的狂热气氛感染，还是那光辉中的力量太过魅惑人心？

有什么地方不对……Ecthelion使劲摇了摇头。环顾四周，所有人的目光都是沉醉的，而手里端着托盘的Feanor王子，眼睛更是一直没离开过那三颗宝石。

他的眼神是如此的陌生。

那样沉迷的狂热－－是爱，更像是一种前所未见的欲望－－不该在蒙福之地Eldar眼中显现的欲望。

我是不是应该去清醒一下了……Ecthelion默默地离开了人群，向家中走去。

……

在Noldor王室的一众成员中，Ecthelion最为熟悉的，除了因Glorfindel的缘故而从小结识的Turgon，就是祖父家的常客Feanor。还记得幼年刚记事的某一天，祖父把正趴在花丛里看蟋蟀打架的他抱起来说：给Feanor王子殿下行个礼。小Ecthelion抬头对上面前高大俊朗英气逼人的黑发男子，立刻被那双眼睛摄住，结果在行礼的时候踩着自己的衣角险些摔了一跤。

Feanor王子的眼睛很美，但眼神并不像Rumil和其他文人那样透着一股温雅之气，而是如有火焰跳动一般，带着聛睨一切的高傲与自信，令人仰望而又沉陷其中。小Ecthelion不止一次躲在一边偷偷打量这位尊贵的客人，看他与祖父谈笑风生地从书房里踱出来，在后院花架下的石桌边坐定，铺开书本和纸张，一边写写划划一边谈论着什么。兴致上来的Rumil总会招呼Ecthelion，“去把专备的酒拿一壶来！”

Ecthelion了解祖父的名士脾气，只有真正与之言谈投契者才能得其备酒相待。Rumil因创造了文字而在Valinor的学术圈里享有着至高无上的声望，全Aman州的学者无不以能与Rumil同饮为荣。而早些年里，耗去Rumil大半窖藏的，无疑是Feanor王子。

……

“你看见了？”Rumil的话打断了Ecthelion的思绪。“啊，祖父，您没见那三颗宝石，美丽得仿佛不是以Eldar之力所能作成的造物……”

“然而那终究还是Eldar的造物。不是么？”Ecthelion一愣。Rumil抬头静静地看向窗外－－此刻天空中宝钻的光芒仍未褪去，“可这光芒中的力量却远远超过Eldar所能控制。这太不祥了……喔，但愿是我多虑。”

转头看了一眼静默无声的Ecthelion，Rumil轻轻地叹了一口气：“这几年家里的酒剩得太多。”

那位曾经神采飞扬与Rumil争论tengwar字母表改进方法的客人，已经太久没来了。

以后也不会再来了吧？

Ecthelion识趣地给祖父倒上一杯茶，然后默默走回了自己的房间。

看到摊在桌上、仍然保持着上午自己离开时摆放位置的墨水和纸笔，黑发精灵的嘴角猛抽了一下。“……糟糕……今天忘了寄信……”

“埃克，明天新的制服和盾牌要发下来了。”“嗯。”“我Atar说，最近卫队训练的时间表要重新安排。”“嗯。”“埃克，你是不是没在听我说话？”“嗯。”

“Ecthelion！！！！”

当黑发精灵被这一声猛喝从沉思中惊醒过来时，一张放大的脸已经近在眼前了。他的金发朋友一双湛蓝的眼睛正瞪着他，鼻尖几乎撞到他的下巴，随即一只白皙的手从旁边伸出来捏住了他的一边脸。

“说，在想什么！*我*跟你说话你都不专心！”Glorfindel一副义愤填膺的表情。Ecthelion呲着牙向前挪了挪身体－－此刻他正坐在草地上，背靠着一棵大树，而Glorfindel半跪在旁边，右手毫不留情地揪着自己的左脸。

“你怎么魂不守舍的。”Glorfindel松了手，斜着眼睛似笑非笑地看着自己的朋友，“该不会是在思念哪位美丽的姑娘吧？”“你除了姑娘就不会想到别的了么……”Ecthelion一脸被打败的表情呻吟起来：“我只是在想前几天silmarils封圣的事情……”“又是silmarils！”Glorfindel哀嚎：“我拉你到花园里来就是想躲开那些Silamrils长Silmarils短的议论，耳朵都起茧子了！在家里我爸说个没完，在外面卫队里的家伙们也是整天念叨，现在你居然还跟我提！”“不是你问我在想什么吗？”“……那也不许提！”“好好好，我在想美丽的姑娘……”“你胡说！”“……”

Ecthelion的脑子嗡嗡直响，又气又恼却不知该拿这金发活宝怎么办。最近Glorfindel在自己面前越来越肆无忌惮了，好象又回到了小时候，耍赖放刁的童子功全部重新捡起。

不理他是最好的选择。

“……埃克?”觉察到Ecthelion的沉默，Glorfindel收敛了一脸赖皮相，小心翼翼地在他身边坐下来，“宝钻刚造成的那几天我还在Valmar城的外婆家里。你们都亲眼看到过silmarils，可我没有。现在已经看不到了，据说Fëanáro王子把它们都收藏起来，不允许别人看……”

“看不到也好。”Ecthelion接口。那光芒中的力量，实在让人困扰。

“我觉着宝钻封圣不见得是好事。”Glorfindel侧身躺下来，大大咧咧地把脑袋枕在Ecthelion的腿上，“我爸看了封圣过程。他说他看见了Melkor，眼珠子都恨不得飞出来粘到那三颗宝石上去。你说，把稀世珍宝拿出来这么大张旗鼓地显摆，不引起心怀不轨者的觊觎才怪……”Ecthelion笑着拧了拧Glorfindel的鼻子：“你这大胆狂徒，竟敢如此揣测一位Vala？Melkor怎么说也是大能者中的一位。不是说他早就改造好了么？”“谁知道？听说Vala Namo和Vala Tulkas都看他不顺眼……啊，你说我们这样在背后议论Valar，会不会遭神谴？”“神谴谴的也是你不是我。”“哇哇……你这不够意思的家伙！”

……

春日和煦的暖风吹来了阵阵花香，这片自童年起就属于他们的秘密花园中，成片的小黄花与小白花开得正欢腾。金圣树之光暖洋洋地照着，金发精灵已追随梦之主宰Irmo的召唤而去。Ecthelion下意识地拢着Glorfindel摊开的金发，闭上眼睛任凭自己陷入到冥想之中。

“吾，Varda，以太一赐予之力，祝福Silmarils，并封它们为圣。自此而后，无任何肉身凡躯、或不洁净之手、或邪恶之物事可碰触它们，否则必被烧为焦黑枯萎……”

“吾为预言：Arda之命运，包括大地、海洋与空气，都将与它们紧锁为一处……”

“……这光芒中的力量不是Eldar所能控制，太不祥了……”

“……你没看见Melkor觊觎的眼睛么……”

“……当人过度执着沉迷于自己的造物之中时，就离偏执不远了……”

像是陷入到一片声音的漩涡之中，随即被抛入一个空虚之所在。  
一片漆黑寂静之中突然烧起了冲天大火，前所未闻的各种凄厉声音冲破了耳膜。  
巨大的恐惧涌上心头。我在哪里？这些是什么？！

“埃克！埃克你醒醒！”

黑暗、火光和怪声消失了。黑发精灵睁开眼睛，正对上Glorfindel焦急而关切的目光，“怎么了？你在流汗，还不知在喊些什么……”

“做了一个……恶梦。”

我这些天想得太多了吧？Ecthelion长出一口气，放松身体靠在了好友的身上。Glorfindel掏出手帕给他擦去额上的汗水，然后挺直了上身撑住后仰的Ecthelion，双手牢牢地扶住他的肩膀。

“没关系，我在你身后呢……”Glorfindel轻声说。


	11. 【Tirion篇】兄弟阋墙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王室内部矛盾全面爆发，Ec陪Fingon查流言

Glorfindel最怕的头两号人物，第一是父亲Glorion，第二是Galdor。  
父亲严肃起来时造成的寒冷气候足以让人怀疑自己是否身在Valinor，而Galdor生气时的唠叨－－用Duilin的话说（天知道这家伙怎么只有挖苦人时才那么有诗意？）－－仿如Belegaer海涨潮时绵延不绝的波涛。

Glorfindel觉得自己很倒霉，刚刚走出冰封千里，就落入了涛声万重。

昨天晚上，身为Fingolfin家族卫队长的父亲开完例会后回家，向他透露了一条新下达的命令：卫队成员的武器近期内会全部更换成新的，但绝不允许在出巡时携带。说完后父亲就一直寒着脸，吓得Glorfindel一晚上都只敢绕着他走。  
而下午的卫队集训，Glorfindel还未跨进训练场就听到了Galdor中气十足的声音，好一阵排山倒海的口水过后，晕头转向的Glorfindel才明白过来，Rog和Salgant上午差点在Mindon广场边上跟Feanor家族卫队的人动了手。  
这可让Glorfindel吃惊不小。说Rog惹祸他倒是不奇怪，这嫉恶如仇的家伙是个一点就着的火药筒子。可Salgant？一个谨小慎微的老好人，除了一手超绝的琴技外各项武术都不出众，他能惹祸猪都能飞上天。

“……是他们欺负Salgant，我看不过去才说了几句……”Rog不服气地回嘴，“居然管Salgant叫Palgant，他以为他是谁呀？又不是起外号，名字是父母给的，别人怎么能乱改？可那些小子非说，他们叫的是对的，我们叫的才是错的！这是什么歪理！” [见注1] “Rog别说了，都是我不好……”Salgant有些害怕地拦着Rog，Galdor更恼火了：“Nolofinwë殿下下的禁令你忘了吗？！殿下都忍得了，你们这一点小事反而忍不了？”“……如果只牵涉到我们自己，我才不浪费口水呢！”Rog红着脖子喊：“可是他们侮辱了Nolofinwë殿下！”Galdor一愣。“……他们说‘篡位者才会那样发音’，什么意思啊？”“他们放屁！早知道是这样，我就不拦你了！”Galdor立刻怒气冲天，只是发怒的对象已经转移：“Nolofinwë殿下的忠诚有目共睹，他被Curufinwë殿下排挤了这么多年也没多说过什么，反而还要被诬陷为篡位者？”“是欲加之罪何患无辞吧？我听说Curufinwë殿下一直都不喜欢王后Indis的孩子，只是等着机会要把Nolofinwë殿下和Arafinwë殿下赶出Tuna山呢！”……

卫队成员们已经是群情激愤了。于一片吵嚷之中，Glorfindel没有吭声。身为卫队长的儿子，这么多年来父亲为Fingolfin王子打抱不平的牢骚听过不少，他却从没有象现在这么心惊过。细细去想的话，父亲刚下达的指令，咄咄逼人的Feanor家族卫队成员，最近听到的传言……巨大的不安袭上了心头。

“……格洛芬，放药的医务室是哪一间？”Glorfindel的思绪被打断了，Ecthelion不知什么时候出现在他身后，俯在他耳边小声地问。

……

“Findekáno殿下？！您的脸怎么回事？”当Glorfindel拿着从医务室里取来的消肿药膏随Ecthelion走到偏厅里时，立刻被眼角一片瘀青的Fingon王子吓了一跳。  
“Maitimo干的。”Fingon王子脸色很平静，语气里带着一丝不能轻易觉察的落寞。“我给他下巴上也留了一块记号。”黑发王子自嘲地苦笑，“算是我们互不信任的恶果吧。”

如果说Salgant闯祸让Glorfindel吃惊，那么Fingon王子跟Maedhros王子动手则是让他无比震惊。两位王子是多年的好友，他们的关系之铁在Tirion城人尽皆知。小时候大人们就经常拿两位王子做榜样，教育那些闹矛盾的小屁孩：“……真不懂事！看看你们，再看看人家两位王子，羞不羞啊？” ……

现在还有什么是不可能发生的？

“他们在吵那个传言吧。”Fingon王子看了眼窗外，伸手抓起一把药膏往脸上随便抹了抹，“Ecthelion，你是个冷静人。这事你怎么看？”

Ecthelion抬起头：“殿下，其实我还听到过一种传言。”

“Valar不满Curufinwë独占精灵宝钻的做法，Nolofinwë与他的儿子们密谋篡夺Curufinwë身为长子的领导权，将在Valar们的默许下取代Curufinwë一家的位置？！真是胡说八道！”Fingon王子气冲冲地一拍桌子站起来，咬牙切齿地自言自语：“原来是这样……混蛋Maitimo……这你也信么？”

“殿下，流言止于智者……”Ecthelion想说些什么安慰Fingon王子，却突然发觉自己的话很不对头，尴尬地打住。

“……看来我们都不是智者。”Fingon王子的眼神有些黯淡，像是很疲劳地朝Glorfindel和Ecthelion挥了挥手：“谢谢你们。另外，我的事别说出去。”

……

“看来生在王室也不见得是好事。”看着Fingon王子离去的背影，Ecthelion叹了口气。“所以说我们才幸运么。”Glorfindel抛给Ecthelion一个勉强可以算作是灿烂的笑容，拍了拍他的肩膀：“好久没听你吹笛子了。回头吹一曲吧，现在的烦心事太多……”

天还是那么蓝，蒙福之地的天气一如既往的明媚。然而已经有什么东西跟以前不同了。多年来安逸而单纯的生活，使人心渐失警觉。流言面前，并非所有人都是智者，无形的暗影弥散在人群之中，Tirion王城表面繁华下暗潮汹涌。

秘密花园终成两个人逃避现实的场所。

然而现实是残酷的，绝不不因人的逃避而有所改变。历史的长河在平静地流过神树纪1490年后，终于掀起了第一个不和谐的大浪。

心忧王室现状的Finwe王召集自己的儿子们议事，却无意间导致了精灵族历史上最为著名的兄弟阋墙事件。

……  
“看着，我的半兄弟！这可比你的舌头更锋利。你要是再敢试图篡夺我的地位、霸占我父亲的爱，哪怕再有一次，它也许就会替Noldor除掉一个想当奴隶主的家伙！”  
全副武装威风凛凛的Feanor王子手中锋利的长剑抵在Fingolfin王子的脖子上，晃出一片寒光。

准备前往Fingolfin府邸的参加卫队训练的Ecthelion路过广场，正好看到了这一幕，惊得目瞪口呆。广场上立刻人声鼎沸。

终于……到了这么一步吗？

“Curufinwë殿下在王宫大厅门前对Nolofinwë殿下拔剑了！”当这个消息传到训练场上时，Fingolfin家族卫队的年轻成员中掀起一片哗然。

“家族卫队不是做摆设的！我们要去保护Nolofinwë殿下！”Rog第一个跳了出来，手中的长锤“叮”地一声在地面上碰出一串火花。“对，我们去广场！”“不可以！”Ecthelion急坏了：“Nolofinwë殿下不会希望我们现在全副武装地出现在广场上的！那等于是陷他于不义！”

“Ecthelion说得没错。”Turgon王子的身影出现在训练场边，一向活泼灵动的面容此时却是严肃得可怕。“如果你们不想给我父亲添乱的话，就老老实实呆在这里不要动。”Turgon顿了顿，“我只需要几个人着便装去Arafinwë殿下府邸接回父亲就够了……Rog你归队。Galdor，你带上Ecthelion和Glorfindel，马上就跟我走。从现在起，严禁传播一切与这件事有关的猜测。我们将向Valar申诉，裁决权不在我们。后天的Valmar城，所有的知情人都请到场。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注【1】这个发音问题，见The Shibboleth of Fëanor。本来Queya语中Miriel的母名是Perinde，后来Vanyar跟Noldor分开居住后，Noldor这边讲的Quenya语发生变化(大概发生在Vanyar与Noldor分居但Feanor这一辈人还没出世时)，p音变成了s音，Miriel坚持要自己的孩子（虽然还没生）在称呼自己母名的时候仍然要发p音。后来Miriel死了，Finwe称呼Miriel还是用Perinde，但因为民众的发音已经从p变成了s，所以就接受了这种语言上的改变。Indis作为Vanyar族本来就是发p音的，但她因为嫁了Noldor丈夫就坚持要跟Noldor说一样的语言，于是也发s音。结果在Feanor眼中就变成了是Indis故意贬低母亲……（真是过度敏感）后来Feanor要求儿子们和忠于自己的人都发p音。


	12. 【Tirion篇】朦胧情怀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寥落的节日，Turgon婚礼上，朦胧情怀的萌芽

“老师，历史上赫赫有名的Feanor先王与Fingolfin先王，到底都是怎么样的人呢？”

这不是一个容易回答的问题。

每次被问到这个问题时，第三纪Imladris的顶级顾问万能管家活百科全书Glorfindel就会先露出一个G氏招牌微笑，然后高深莫测地丢出一句：

他们哪，一个是火，一个是水。

然后在少年Elrohir或是Estel片刻迷茫而后又恍然大悟的崇拜眼神中飘然而去，不让他们看到自己眼中的黯然。

“他们哪，一个是火，一个是水。”

那年那日，众神所居的Valmar城中，看着审判之环内外立着的两位Noldor王子，Ecthelion摇头轻叹。  
Glorfindel立刻用最强烈的言辞与动作向好友表达了自己的崇拜之情，获赠没好气的白眼一双。

火，烈性不羁，星火便可燎原。水，含蓄内敛，滴水终能石穿。  
一样的力量，不同的形式，终如水火般不可相容。

Glorfindel忘不了审判之环中的Feanor王子，一言不出依旧凛然不可侵犯的表情；亦忘不了Fingolfin王子，声明“我不再追究我的兄弟”时，受尽屈辱却隐忍不发的眼神。

同时有这么两位大有名望与能力的王子，到底是Noldor之幸，亦或不幸？

那一年还太过年轻的他们来不及想得太深，只知道谣言制造者、罪魁祸首Melkor逃脱，Feanor王子被判处流放Formenos十二年。  
Feanor七子跟随父亲一道离去，而最高王Finwe执意陪伴长子流放，将领导权交与次子Fingolfin。Noldor第一次饱尝分裂之苦。

Melkor播下的不信任的种子在暗处发芽，Valinor的阴影日复一日地加深。

神树纪1492年春日庆典即将到来之际，Ecthelion在一个傍晚归家时，惊喜地见到了两位稀客。

“Atar！Amme……是你们？！”

“怎么，没有你的邀请信，我们就不能回来了？”风尘扑扑的学者夫妇俩笑着从满桌待整理的书稿中抬起头，向久未谋面的儿子伸出手。

“真想不到才两年时间，Tirion城就变得这么冷清。”晚餐桌上，Ecthelion身材娇小的黑发母亲捏着餐叉叹气：“往年庆典快到的时候，满城的热闹劲儿就别提了。哪象现在，一点节日要来的样子都没有。”“……听说Fëanáro殿下一家和最高王陛下所属的臣民好多跟着去了Formenos。Tirion城少了好多人，咱们有几个老邻居这次都没见着。”高大温和的父亲低声应和，一面不动声色地将果盘推到还握着叉子发愣的妻子面前。这个小动作没能逃过Ecthelion的眼神，他不怀好意地朝父亲挤了挤眼睛，然后毫不意外地发现内向而讷于言辞的父亲脸红了。

“Ecthelion，听你爷爷说，你在Nolofinwë家族卫队里混得还不错么。”敏锐的母亲在桌下伸脚轻轻踢了一下丈夫，对着儿子微微一笑：“我这次回来啊，是要做一件事情。”

“当年我喝了一杯你祖母亲手酿的酒，跨进了这个家门。如今，也轮到我为未来的儿媳酿一坛……”

原本还转着脑筋想要继续拿父亲开心的Ecthelion被母亲这突如其来的一番话惊得一口食物呛进了气管，立刻剧烈咳嗽起来。

“当年你爸象你现在这么大时，你都能满地爬了。”

好不容易将咳嗽平复下去的Ecthelion一张脸涨得通红：“Amme！您……您在说什么呀？”

“哦？难道我心爱的孙子至今对成家都没有任何想法吗？”一直没吭声的祖父Rumil挑起了一边眉毛，原本严肃的一张学者脸换上了戏谑的表情，“Valar无上的恩宠赐予我的孙子如此出类拔萃的模样与能力，却不肯赐予他一个心爱的姑娘吗？”

“我……我吃好了。”Ecthelion把面前的餐具一推，几乎是逃跑一样地奔回自己的房间。身后传来活宝老妈与祖父不怀好意的笑声。

入夜的银圣树之光透过窗棂，在床上辗转反侧的人身边投下一串长长的影子。祖父与母亲在晚餐桌上的话仍在耳边缭绕，来自长辈们的关心让Ecthelion有一种无可适从的情绪。虽然成年已颇有时日，单纯的生活却减慢了青涩从身上褪去的速度。他仍是羞于向任何人提起自己从成年起就时常出现的离奇梦境、身体上一系列奇特的变化与反应。那些欢欣而又羞耻的梦中，总有一个人，面目不清却带着一种模糊的亲切感。自成年以来，有很多精灵女孩向他示好过，他一一委婉而彬彬有礼地拒绝。

遍寻不见的梦中人是谁呢，这是个多么甜蜜诱惑而又危险的命题啊。如果换上Glorfindel，他会不会为这样的事情而苦恼？他不会的……他会吗？年轻的黑发精灵没来由地一阵烦躁，把脸埋进了枕头里。

1492年的春日庆典在一片冷清寥落的气氛中姗姗来迟，近三分之一Noldor子民的缺席令Tirion城不复从前熙熙攘攘的热闹景象。对于Fingolfin家族卫队的成员来说，节日里唯一值得期待的就是Turgon王子的婚礼。Turgon王子与Vanyar族美丽的Elenwe于两年前邂逅于Valmar城，并相识相爱，这对幸福的恋人获得了所有人的祝福。双方的父母决定在这样一个节日为他们举办订立终身盟约的仪式，甚至Feanor七子都从流放之地Formenos差人送来了祝福与贺礼，直令卫队里的单身小伙子们艳羡不已。

Mindon广场上，漫天花雨中，金指环套上了一对璧人的手指，欢呼声与祝酒的歌声此起彼伏。婚礼的欢乐气氛冲淡了自Feanor被放逐之后一直弥漫在Noldor人民中间的忧愁情绪，年轻一辈的精灵们开始跳舞。一片热闹声中自然少不了Fingolfin家族卫队那群精力过剩成员们的起哄，而其中的佼佼者－－Glorfindel更是如鱼得水。

“新郎新娘闹不得，男女傧相可就保不住了……”在Glorfindel的带领下，不怀好意的卫队成员们包围了两位男傧相－－Fingon王子和Finrod王子。饶是这两位没少见过大场面，也被人手一杯酒的阵势吓得不轻。甚至连Noldor王族最年轻的两位王子Angrod和Aegnor也“没心没肺”地加入了敬酒的行列，全然不顾受害者是自己的好朋友和亲哥哥。在Turgon王子拼命的眼神示意下，众人终于注意到了Elenwe身边的一位女傧相－－Vanyar族的Amarie看向Finrod的目光，于是非常识趣地放弃了Finrod王子的围攻。这下可怜的Fingon王子成了唯一的受害者，一边硬着头皮喝敬酒一边哀叹交友不慎运气不佳。

婚礼的气氛达到高潮，自始至终一直默默坐在列宾席上的Ecthelion抬眼望了望正混在一堆姑娘小伙子中间插科打诨喜笑颜开的Glorfindel，起身离开人群。

他不擅长这种场合，而Glorfindel在其中游刃有余却无瑕顾及自己的表现则让他有些隐隐的不快。这是怎么了，Ecthelion对自己近来莫名奇妙的情绪忍不住一阵怒意，不知不觉踱到了广场的喷泉边。

“以Iluvatar之名，我们在此订下结为夫妻的盟誓。无论离与合，无论生与死，此誓永不可破，直至Arda的尽头……”婚礼中Turgon与Elenwe庄重的誓言犹在耳边，Ecthelion思绪飘飞，禁不住想起自己从未谋面的祖母。

祖父与父亲口中的祖母，是个温婉却极为执着的女子。据说家世与Finwe的先妻、Fëanáro王子的生母Miriel夫人有一点渊源。祖母是个极虔诚的人，自幼尊崇能够化悲伤为智慧的Valie Nienna。她虽与祖父感情甚笃，却在儿子成婚后毅然离家前往极西之地，立誓侍奉Nienna，从此居于世界之墙东侧，极少再出现于精灵子民中间。而祖父这么多年来对独居生活安之若素，谈笑中提起妻子也是满目温柔，思念之情溢于言表却不曾有一丝怨言。

他们说，这是Eldar风俗使然，Iluvatar首生子终其一生只会有一位伴侣，无论生死时空相隔亦不能改变。

那Finwe王绝无仅有的再娶，又算什么？由兄弟阋墙所导致的Noldor全族今日之局面，归根到底可否说是最高王之错？可如果Finwe王没有再娶Indis，又哪来自己效忠的Fingolfin家族，哪来今日婚礼的主角Turgon王子？

“终有一日，你将遇上命中注定的人，并与之携手，直至时间尽头。”Rumil曾如是跟他说。

那么星辰之后啊，可否给我指引，我命中注定的人儿，又在何方？

十二孔喷泉激起的水雾映出了一道若有若无的七彩虹桥，白衣黑发的清俊青年孑立于彩虹之侧，微微昂首望向天际。端着杯子四处敬酒使坏的Glorfindel瞥见人群之外的他，停住了脚步，再也移不开目光。

春日的风中有微醺的甜味，自己一定是醉了，许久才回过神的Glorfindel想。继而一抹坏笑挂上了嘴角，他一步三摇地朝好友走了过去：“埃克！不与民同乐者，罚酒三杯！快点过来领罚吧！”

……

那以后的事情，Glorfindel依稀记得，在没灌倒Ecthelion之前他自己先趴下了。芜杂的人声被丢在身后，好像是伏在一个温暖而坚实的脊背上，然后似乎有一声淡淡的叹息：“星辰之后啊，您给的这是哪门子指引呢……”  
许多年以后，当兄弟不再是兄弟，朋友也不仅是朋友时，无数个或是剜心蚀骨或是温情缱绻的日子里，Glorfindel和Ecthelion还时不时会想，如果没有后来的事情，Finwe先王不会死，他们就不会离开Tirion，或许那些异样的朦胧情怀终有一日会随着时光流逝而淡入记忆深处，他们也终会为人夫为人父，然后，做上一辈子的好兄弟。

然而世界上本没有那么多的“如果”，神树纪1492年沉浸在欢乐气氛中的人们谁都没有注意到移向Aman南部的暗影，一场巨大的阴谋正在酝酿之中。

Valinor的光辉时代终于走到了尽头。


	13. 【Tirion篇】离去与否

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valinor陷入黑暗。Feanor鼓动去中土，心向往之的Ec与G

3021年10月3日，傍晚。

Glorfindel斜倚在一张长椅上，双眼阖着打盹。随着航向的改变，淡金色的斜阳变换着角度从船舱的窗棂里投射进来照在他身上，抚过流金般披散的长发，抚过清秀的面容，抚过垂下的右臂以及微微松开的右手。原本握在手里的书此时翻倒在地面上，从门廊那边钻进来几缕海风，吹得书页发出“哗哗”的声响，光斑于是跳跃在书页之间。

朦胧中金发精灵感觉到一件略带体温的长衣盖到了自己身上，轻柔的发丝在面颊上一掠而过，等等，那是……什么？奇异的蓝光在眼前闪烁飘乎着，似近还远。

对，就是那种光芒……熟悉的感觉从混沌的大脑深处萌发出来，好像很久很久前的某一天，也是这样……

一手提着一盏美丽的蓝灯，白衫黑发的精灵如释重负地朝他低下身来：……总算找到你了……

有迫近的温热呼吸，感觉如此清晰，仿佛一睁眼就能看到面前人衣襟上精致的银线刺绣。甜蜜与苦涩的悸动一瞬间击中他的心脏，……是你吗……

“埃克……”Glorfindel喃喃着伸出手去，抓住了一只手臂，顺势就将手臂的主人朝自己怀中揽。

“醒醒Glorfindel，我是Elrond！”

……

又只是梦么？坐起身来的金发精灵揉着眼睛，尴尬地瞅了一眼面前人衣饰上那块在夕阳照射下发出蓝色闪光的晶石，俯身捡起掉落在地上的书。

“我的朋友，你又在看Silmarillion？”Elrond两手抬起抱在胸前，不动声色地摘下那块引起误会的宝石放在桌上。

Silmarillion，快要被自己翻烂的不知第几本Silmarillion。记得很久以前，还在Imladris给Elrond大人的几个孩子当老师的时候，他让年少的他们去读Silmarillion，然后问他们有什么感想。Elrohir说，老师，能不能讲讲您大战炎魔的细节？Arwen吸溜着鼻子说，Luthien与Beren的爱情多么伟大。Elladan则是喏啜了半天冒出一句：那么多拗口的Queya文言，我看不下去……

忍不住嘴角勾起一丝笑容，转眼看见了Elrond错愕的眼神，心头莫名一紧。

双胞胎，Arwen，Estel……他的孩子们，全都留在了中州。大师不爱把落寞挂在脸上，但不意味着他不在意。死别的痛苦固然令人不堪忍受，生离又真的好多少？

就像那年离别时母亲的眼神，隔着三个纪元依然能够深深刺痛他。

桌上宝石的光芒晃花了Glorfindel的眼睛。他认识它，蓝色火焰束缚在水晶石中心，那最后的残片，属于Feanor之灯。Feanor提过它，Ecthelion提过它，自己提过它，曾经的战友们提过它……蕴含了不死之地的光芒、风与水都无法熄灭的美丽神灯，最终破碎。幼小的Earendil爱怜那美丽的蓝光，小心收起了残片中的完整一块。这宝石兜兜转转，最后到了Elrond手里。

它见证过Valinor极盛的繁荣，见证过黑暗与亲族的鲜血，见证过Beleriand的壮丽河山，见证过逃亡之路的艰辛与坎坷……多少提过它的手化为尘土，它却一如既往地存在着，挣脱了时间的桎梏，静静地、再一次展现在他的面前。

第一次见到它时，是在Valinor极度的黑暗中。

那是神树纪1495年的夏日之门，历史的车辙偏离了正轨，黑暗与鲜血玷辱了不死之地的光辉。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

对于习惯了双圣树金银交替的光明精灵来说，突如其来的黑暗夺走的，不仅是视力，还有理智。  
尖叫声与抽泣声连作一片，Glorfindel身陷惊恐人群的海洋。一片混乱中的起初，金发精灵到底保留了一个卫队成员应有的镇静。  
火种，火种在哪里？  
顾不上身体还在被人群冲来撞去，Glorfindel试图从衣兜里翻出火柴，却连一片该死的木屑都没找到。  
四面八方各种怪异的声音不断升级，考验着他的鼓膜和神经承受的极限。  
不行，我得去大殿之前。  
可是，墨一般的黑暗中，如何辨别方向？  
恐惧如同蔓延的瘟疫，一旦沾染无从逃脱。思考的能力逐渐丧失，他立在原地茫然失措。

“……Glorfindel，总算找到你了……你没事太好了！”Ecthelion的喊声在一片嘈杂中宛如天籁之音。一点蓝光跃入视野，如一把利刃划破了铜墙铁壁一般令人窒息的黑暗。  
没有思考，也没有更多的言语，Glorfindel只是伸出手臂，紧紧地抱住了满头大汗的好友。

他没有告诉Ecthelion，你带着光辉而来的那一刻，宛如神明。

……

火把一支一支的点燃，Varda的星辰逐渐开始闪烁，浓稠的黑幕被撕出了缝隙，总算不再是伸手不见五指。

“我不是在做梦吧……这怎么可能？”Glorfindel声音颤抖着扶住了身边Ecthelion的肩膀。可Ecthelion也无法回答，眼前的景象令他震惊得无以复加。

即使在微弱的星光与火光中，也能看得到Teleperion和Laurelin枯萎焦黑的枝叶。

双圣树死了，风中飘来Yavanna的悲泣。

千万年来普照Valinor的光辉之源，一夕之间毁于Melkor与Ungliant之手。

只有精灵宝钻中的光辉能够挽救死去的双树，可Feanor却拒绝了Valar们的请求，为了自己不可重复的造物。

判决之环外的口水战还没结束，人们对双树的哀悼尚未停止，更糟糕的消息传来了。

“Finwe陛下在Fomenous遇害！精灵宝钻也被抢走……”踉跄着冲进大殿的Maedhros王子跪伏于地，几乎是用尽了全力在保持语言的连贯，衣服上大片刺目的红与他的长发连成一片，触目惊心。

震惊，悲痛，愤怒……Glorfindel无法准确记起自己当时的心情，只记得陷入疯狂的Feanor王子以大不敬的姿态高声诅咒着Melkor以及一众Valar，然后就带着一众人等冲出了大殿。

……

Noldor精灵王城Tirion。  
一日之间发生如此多的重大变故，无可适从的人们唯余茫然。父亲前去向Fingolfin王子寻求指示尚未归来，内心煎熬无比的Glorfindel摸进厨房，在灶膛中点燃了一支火把，奔出了一片漆黑的家。

只是哀悼有什么用呢？就象那些Vanyar和Maiar们一样。流再多的眼泪也换不回Finwe陛下的生命啊。Aman大地上第一位被害的精灵是我们Noldor的王！他们又如何能像我们一样感同身受？

Mindon广场的点点火光吸引着黑暗中的人们，火把汇成了长龙，映照着一张张肃穆的脸。

“……Noldor的子民啊，我以新任最高王的身份，召唤你们的到来！”Feanor极富魅力的声音在广场的至高点上响起：“为什么？！为什么我们要如此长久地侍奉那些嫉妒而又无能的Valar？他们既无法保护我们的安全，又不能保护自己的领土不受敌人的侵害。虽然Morgoth已成他们的敌人，但难道他们不是同出一源的兄弟？……我绝不会继续与杀我父亲夺我珍宝者的兄弟住在同一块土地上。我的同胞们啊！难道你们不是在一夕之间失去了你们的君王吗？再想想看，被拘禁在高山与大海之间的这块弹丸之地上，你们还有什么不曾失去？！”

“同胞们！我们都放弃了什么？海那边的中土大地，才是我们真正的故乡！明亮星空下的Cuivienen，有甜蜜的流水，大地广阔无垠，人民自由往来其间。我们何其愚蠢地放弃了它。Noldor勇敢的人民，我并不是你们当中唯一的勇士，来吧，动身上路吧，让懦夫留下！……”

Noldor民族本性中不安分的火种一经烈焰之魂的点燃，狂热的情绪取代了茫然与悲痛，立刻如燎原大火般在人群中迅速传播。

遥远的中土，海那边的世界……搁置已久的少年时代的梦想突然变得无比明晰，Glorfindel心中一阵狂跳，手中的火把一个不稳几乎没端住。

一只纤长而有力的手替他稳住了火把，火光跳跃在那双熟悉的墨蓝色眼睛中。

他从那双眼睛里读出了和自己相同的热切期待。


	14. 【Tirion篇】背井离乡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再见，Tirion

“……众神之王与星辰之后在上，今日吾与吾七子指汝等与圣山Taniquetil之名为证，在此立誓。此誓无人可夺，无法可破，即使Iluvatar本人也不能……若有谁敢夺取精灵宝钻，不管他所属为何种族，不论伟大与渺小，为善或为恶，我们都将怀着复仇之心追击到天涯海角，直至世界末日！”

Feanorian咆哮般的怒吼响彻云霄，八支长剑出鞘，利刃的寒光随即被火光映照成诡异的殷红血色。

Glorfindel打了一个哆嗦，下意识地握紧了Ecthelion的手。

“írissë，不要过去！难道你没听出Fëanáro言辞中的危险？”Glorfindel一眼瞥见了人群之中的Turgon王子，他的声音在一片应和Feanor的呼声中显得格格不入。“Morgoth终究是大能者中的一位，只有Iluvatar才有裁决的权力，众位Valar－－哪怕是风王Manwe都只是执行Iluvatar的裁决。如何轮到我们微渺之人制裁于他？这诅咒太过危险了。更何况以一族之力对抗一位大能者，何异于以卵击石……”“我说二哥，别那么严肃好不好？”白公主不耐烦地打断了Turgon的话：“你刚才没听见么？Iluvatar次生子人类将在中州诞生，可Valar却事先一点消息都不透。这说明什么问题？我不过想去找Turko他们问清楚点儿罢了。再说了，你自己看看大哥他人在哪里？”

Fingon王子立在Maedhros王子身侧，两人似乎正在热切地谈论着什么，远远地看不真切。而高台之上，刚刚赶来的Fingolfin王子正在极力劝阻Feanor，Turgon蹙紧眉头，匆匆走过去加入到父亲一边。

“我这位Turukáno哥哥算是个聪明人。可是也只听其一，不听其二。”一声叹息在身边不远处响起，似曾相识的声音令Glorfindel忍不住转过脸去。

节日的盛装早已卸下，为哀悼先王而换上的朴素白衫依然掩不去容姿的尊贵，是她，许久不见的Noldor小公主Nerwen。

“Glorfindel？”视线相接时，Nerwen尤有泪光的碧蓝眼眸闪过一丝奇异的光亮，她三步并作两步奔至Glorfindel身边，像是寻到了同盟者一般话匣子立刻倒开了。

“……Fëanáro与他的儿子们要如何去做与我们两个家族无关。但离开这山海之间的狭窄之地去往天地广袤的中州，裂土封疆，有何不可？我们带去的文明，亦将于中州未沐圣光的亲族大有益处……”Nerwen好一阵滔滔不绝之后，不满地撅起了嘴：“怎么不吭声？Glorfindel你倒是说话呀，别告诉我你已经忘了那年你在Valmar城的言论。”Glorfindel哑然失笑，这让他如何插嘴？这位Noldor小公主历来如此，说话一针见血又同时咄咄逼人，常常不给别人留下余地。“Lady Nerwen，我一介平民的意见无关紧要。现在连您的父亲和两位长兄都在劝阻陛下，形势恐怕难说。”Glorfindel指了指高台之上，Finarfin王子正和两个儿子Finrod、Orodreth一起试图温言劝说因为Fingolfin的反诘而处在发怒边缘的Feanor。Nerwen公主皱了皱眉头：“Angaráto和Aikanáro哪里去了？他们不是和Findekáno一样想要离开？就算不能违抗父亲，至少能拖住Findaráto和Artaresto。我的这些哥哥们呀……只恨父母不把我生成男儿之身。”

高台之上，Feanor轻蔑地驳斥两个弟弟，他冲到人群之前，再次振臂高呼：“Noldor同胞们啊，虽然这条路遥远而艰苦，但我们最后必得公平为偿！……让我们轻装简行，告别你们的珠宝，但别忘了带上刀剑！我们将要走得比Orome更远，忍受得比Tulkas更久，我们将永不回头，直追Morgoth到世界的尽头！当我们征服得胜，重新夺回宝钻之日，我们，独独我们，将成为那无瑕之光的主人，成为Arda之美丽与欢乐的主宰，再也没有别的种族能够驱逐我们！”

原先心存疑虑的人们终于动摇，人群中爆发出极大的声浪：“对，让我们出发吧！告别奴役！告别安逸！告别软弱！”

心中属于Noldor的血液已然澎湃，Glorfindel随着人群一起振臂高呼了，他的声音混在巨大的声浪之中。那一刻，他忘记了自己Fingolfin家族卫队成员的身份，亦忽略了心底深处对Feanor誓言的疑虑。

他将向早年梦想的中州万里江山而去，更何况，Ecthelion会与他同行。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

“祖父，您的意思是？”

黑发的英俊青年定定地看着坐在书桌旁的Rumil，祖父的身影在摇曳的微弱烛光中静默如同一尊塑像。

“我不可能离开，编纂的新书还有至少一半未完稿。而且，Aman州有你永远也不会离开的祖母……”

“那您……自己多保重。”  
“这么说，你是铁了心要走？”  
“是。”  
“不等你父母回来，道个别？”  
“大部队很快就要出发，可能……等不到那个时候……”

“这一天终于来了。”Rumil扬起脸，深深地看入面前这双与自己妻子酷肖的眼睛，轻轻叹了口气：“你这孩子从来就不是如看上去那般安分，从你小时那次自做主张参加少年比武我就看出来了……也罢，我有我必须完成的东西，你也有你认定的道路。命中逢这乱世，还让你留在Aman州终老一生必是束缚了你。我的衣钵，将来还是仰赖他人传承吧……我只问你一句，你真的清楚自己为什么要走？”

Ecthelion长长的睫毛垂下来，又旋即扬起：“我很清楚。”

“那就好，那就好。”Rumil低下身去，从书桌下拿出一个小小的箱子，打开来，将里面的东西一一掏出：“我没有别的可以给你，就把这些带上吧。”

“这是Fëanáro之灯，陛下早年送我的礼物……喔对，已经被你偷去用过一回了……拿着，在最黑暗死寂的地方，它也能为你照清前进的方向……这是《Rumil格言录》，别嫌它沉，这可是我所有著作加上弟子编纂录里最轻的一本，修身是一世的事情……常翻翻，就当是爷爷我……在跟你说话……”

Rumil的声音颤抖了，他顿了顿，拿出箱子里的最后一样东西：一个精致的酒瓶。

“这是上次你妈回来时酿的，说是准备给未来的儿媳，我给你装了一瓶。可是……我们都看不到你结婚的那一天……拿着，将来用它敬你的新娘，告诉那姑娘，这是你的家人给她的祝福……”

Ecthelion紧咬嘴唇，使劲眨了眨眼睛，默默地将几样东西打包入自己早已准备好的行李之中。

“我走了。”年轻的黑发精灵拥抱了祖父，然后抬起右臂，弯曲过来拍了一下自己的左肩，再坚定地拍在祖父的肩上。

成年男子之间告别的礼节。

挎上包裹，Ecthelion转身大步跨出家门，走出院子几步又回头，冲倚着门框的Rumil高喊：“爷爷记着，不管走到哪里，我都一定不会让您失望。笔我带上了，您就等着我将来的十大卷《中州风物志》吧！”

“好，我等着，我等着……孩子，若是在中土那边过得不好，你就回来，回来……”孤寂的学者对着渐行渐远的白色身影拼命地招手，直至那个背影完全消失不见，两行滚烫的液体终于涌出了Rumil的双眼。

大部队集合的Mindon广场上熙熙攘攘。“怎么，你家就来了你一个？”Glorfindel给Ecthelion牵来了一匹马，顺便递上来卫队成员的重甲与武器。“是，孤家寡人前来报道。”Ecthelion淡淡地笑了笑，开始往身上套那一身行头。

“你这么说太伤我心了知不知道？”Glorfindel一边夸张地摆出一副痛不欲生的表情，一边低下头来帮Ecthelion系胸甲的带子：“有我在，你怎么能自称孤家寡人呢？”

Ecthelion低头看着金发精灵貌似专注的动作，目光落在他微微发红的眼圈上。

_你的表情是在掩饰什么，以为我看不出来？_

_我的Vanyar母亲不走，我还是平生第一次见她和父亲吵架呢_ 。Glorfindel夸张的表情消失了，用几不可闻的声音叹了口气。

_她说，我们这种违抗Valar意旨的行为难有好结局。_

_你信么？_

_信又如何，不信又如何？_ Glorfindel猛地扬起头，带动额前的刘海划出一道金色弧线，脸上又换上了一贯的不以为意的轻松表情。以后会发生什么，现在怎么知道？但如果不走，就连可能经历见证的机会都永远错失……而且，你肯定会走的吧，我怎么忍心一个人留下？

金发精灵吊着嘴角笑得无比真诚，Ecthelion也终于笑出声来，紧紧地抱住好友的肩膀，拍了拍他的背。

我也知道你肯定会走的，好兄弟。

“跨出这道门，就是真的离开Tirion了。”

并辔而行的两人停在了路边，Ecthelion伸手轻轻抚摸着城门边侧精美的雕刻，良久抬头，向Glorfindel微笑着挥了挥手：“我得随Findekáno殿下先行，Alquolonde港见。”

真的离开Tirion了么？

金发精灵回头，再一次环视了身后这座生于斯长于斯的Noldor王城。整洁的街道，白石的屋宇，mindon.eldalieva浅淡的灯光穿过薄雾，在空气中留下一道苍白的光影。 正当万家灯火时刻，城中却只有零星的模糊光亮。精灵敏锐的听觉令他捕捉到风中飘来的缈远歌声，是如泣如诉的《离歌》。

是哪位不愿离开故土的精灵唱给即将背井离乡的亲人的送别之曲？那和声之中可有自己母亲的声音？

Noldor大军阵列整齐地跨出Tirion城雕梁画栋的高大石制城门，星晖映入年轻Noldor子弟们明亮的眼睛。辘辘车马声和着激昂的出征曲，在Tuna山颠肃穆地回响，缥缈的离歌被这宏大的声音掩去，渐至再不可闻。

Glorfindel伸手摸了摸怀中的布包，那是他从秘密花园中挖来的泥土。走前母亲固执地要他一定带上一包“故乡的土”，说那样就是把故乡带在了身边。

真是可惜，以后谁来照顾我们的那些花儿？

胯下的马不耐烦地喷起了响鼻，金发精灵向着城中自己过去的家的方向挥了挥手。

再见，母亲。

再见，Tirion。


End file.
